


lowercase letters

by monobonbon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Chatting & Messaging, Dirty Jokes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Crack, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Identity, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monobonbon/pseuds/monobonbon
Summary: young flexer heh: why not try to be anonymous as possible? the only background info we know about each other are our nicknames, age,genderminmin !!: so basically,,,,,,,, we wont know each other's faces and real names?young flexer heh: only when we trust each other enoughwonbun: is this an excuse to not show your muscles....In other words?Where 7 boys got randomly grouped into a twitter group chat and end up stuck togetherKihyun wants everyone to stay anonymous, Changkyun wants to know everyone and what they do outside twitter, Minhyuk is wild but lovely, Jooheon likes to make friends, Hoseok needs inspiration for songs, Hyungwon tries to get out of his shell and Hyunwoo tries to stay Sane
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 33
Kudos: 204





	1. where a challenge is suggested

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this since roughly april 27 lmaoooooo
> 
> there's plot i swear i have it all planned out skdjd
> 
> but yes another chat au, twitter based this time! its pretty wild and if you get confused pls tell me

**___**

**shownu**

@hyunwoowoo

take a break and eat something, you deserve it 

**435** following **794** followers 

**___**

**wonbun**

@imjustwonhoho

happiness is in everything, especially!! in!! ramen!! 

instagram.com/itsjustwonho

**598** following **2,951** followers 

**___**

**minmin !!**

@minniethehyuk 

im pretty sure im what you call art,babe

instagram.com/minminminnie

**1,534** following **2,358** followers 

**___**

**young flexer heh**

@kihyunnie 

i don't sound as pretentious as my display, i swear 

**754** following **837** followers 

**___**

**wonnie**

@wonwonnn

longest nap record: 19 hours 

**368** following **814** followers 

**___**

**joohoney?!**

@joohoneyonehunnit

just livin it,no biggie. check out my channel :D

youtube.com/joohoney

**106** following **2,840** followers 

**___**

**i am what i am**

@iamim

ey wassup 

**253** following **839** followers

**___**

  
  
  


**local angel hannie** @butactuallyimadevilhehe

who wants to be added in a gc with random people? please reply and i'll group you! u will be grouped randomly in random numbers, have fun ♡

**568** replies **80** retweets **1k** likes

**wonbun** @imjustwonhoho

(づ￣ ³￣)づ

**minmin !!** @minniethehyuk 

time to make friends~

**wonnie** @wonwonnn

uhmmm 🐢🐢

**young flexer heh** @kihyunnie

this looks fun doesn't it

**joohoney?!** @joohoneyonehunnit

ooooo les go 

**shownu** @hyunwoowoo

🍔

**i am what i am** @iamim 

why not? 

**___**

**local angel hannie** added **shownu** and 

6 other people 

  
  


**local angel hannie:** enjoy you rascals ;)

**local angel hannie left the group**

**young flexer heh:** before anyone talks 

**i am what i am:** damn he just up and left 

**i am what i am:** scary shit right there 

**minmin !!:** HIIIIIIII

**wonnie:** hey 

**wonbun:** hi!! 

**wonbun:** this is exciting ≧∇≦

**minmin !!:** aw shit that's cute :( 

**wonnie:** it is haha 

**joohoney?!:** EYOOOO 

**minmin !!:** YOUR ENERGY!!!!! SPEAKS TO ME!!! 

**joohoney?!:** YES!!! LESGEDDIT

**i am what i am:** the sudden burst of energy… too powerful 

**shownu** : hello 

**young flexer heh:** psssst p l e a s e listen 

**shownu** : oh okay 

**wonbun:** sure what's up? 

**wonnie:** don't say it 

**wonbun:** wh–

**i am what i am: ᵗʰᵉ ˢᵏʸ**

**wonnie:** you've got nerve,kid 

**joohoney?!:** OOF

**i am what i am:** how sure are you that im a kid huh 

**young flexer heh:** guys!!!!!! listen!!!! 

**minmin !!:** I would if I took your display seriously 

**minmin !!:** which I can't,, cause… young flexer? 

**joohoney?!:** yea what's up with that 

**young flexer heh:** I was drunk when I changed it and by the time i woke up shitton of people followed me because they think I actually,,,,, flex 

**wonnie:** what do you even have to flex tho 

**young flexer heh:** muscles duh 

**wonbun:** muscles? 

**young flexer heh:** uh y e a h 

**i am what i am:** hmmmm brb gotta check your tweets–

**young flexer heh:** NO NO NO WAIT WAIT 

**minmin !!:** so you don't have muscles? 

**young flexer heh:** i didn't say that 

**minmin !!:** I don't believe you have muscles 

**young flexer heh:** well fuck you cause i DO have 

**joohoney?!:** picture or it ain't true 

**shownu:** weren't you going to say something uh

**shownu:** "young flexer" ?

**minmin !!:** LMAO HAHAHA

**young flexer heh:** SHIT YEA OKAY SO

**young flexer heh:** let's add a twist into this shall we? 

**minmin !!:** my interest has been peaked 

**minmin !!:** do go on 

**young flexer heh:** why not try to be anonymous as possible? the only background info we know about each other are our nicknames, age,gender

**minmin !!:** so basically,,,,,,,, we wont know each other's faces and real names? 

**young flexer heh:** only when we trust each other enough 

**wonbun:** is this an excuse to not show your muscles 

**young flexer heh:** hey no i do have muscles 

**wonnie:** hmm sure

**shownu:** aren't we missing smth 

**joohoney?!:** missing what 

**shownu:** yknow normal human etiquette?? names and ages?? 

**minmin !!:** yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I'll start!!! 

**wonnie:** you're so energetic I literally can't keep up 

**wonbun:** yea mr 19 hours of sleep

**young flexer heh:** hey! no peaking at eachothers profiles! 

**joohoney?!:** so like.. just staying as strangers huh 

**young flexer heh:** WAIT NO YOU MISUNDERSTOOD ME I MEANT

**young flexer heh:** I MEANT THAT ITS LIKE A LITTLE CHALLENGE OKAY? WE AVOID SNOOPING EACH OTHER'S ACCOUNTS AND DONT REVEAL OUR FACES UNTIL ONE OF US SNAPS OKAY

**joohoney?!:** so its a test of perseverance and self restraint 

**young flexer heh:** basically yeah

**i am what i am:** but what if i want to know everyone 

**minmin !!:** seconded! I wanna know you guys wtf 

**wonnie:** you'd be the one who'll snap first 

**minmin !!:** you're not even wrong 

**i am what i am:** guess I'll settle with berating you guys 

**wonnie:** what kind of berating? I need my beauty sleep 

**minmin !!:** you see, I'd ask for a picture if you really do have beauty but noooooooo dumb challenge has to exist >:(

**wonbun:** why don't you describe what you look like 

**wonnie:** uhm sure let me just look into the mirror 

**wonnie:** I see.. 

**wonnie:** a disappointment 

**shownu:** oh god

**joohoney?!:** you see, i felt that 

**i am what i am:** DAMN so did I

**shownu:** judging by this "relatable" humour I peg the three of you as teens 

**wonbun:** maybe you're just..a bit older.. 

**shownu:** perhaps 

**i am what i am:** lmao b o o m e r

**joohoney?!:** boomer remover commence 

**minmin !!:** wait i NEED TO KNOW YOUR AGES

**minmin** **!!:** so I know which ones to flirt with and not ;) 

**young flexer heh:** woah there–

**minmin !!:** while we're at it may be gender and preference too

**wonbun:** maybe the name you want us to call you too?

**minmin !!:** I'll start! you can call me minnie! im male, 21 and very gay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**wonnie:** the amount of exclamation points give me a headache 

**wonbun** : hi! you can call me wonho ^o^ im 22,male and bi 

**shownu:** im shownu, 22,male and bisexual as well

**minmin !!:** the rainbow is prevailing we love to see it 

**young flexer hehe:** you guys can call me ki and im a male,21 and gay

**i am what i am:** oh boy… 

**wonnie:** you guys can call me wonnie but I really prefer you call me won, only deserving people call me wonnie 

**joohoney?!:** why'd you make it your display then

**wonnie:** dk I forgot 

**wonnie:** anyways im 20, a man, and preeeetty damn gay 

**i am what i am:** o h b o y 

**joohoney?!:** eyyyy you guys can call me joo! 20,male, and gay

**i am what i am:** O H B O Y 

**minmin !!:** whats with the oh boys?!? 

**joohoney?!:** yeaaaaa what's up with that 

**minmin !!:** are you a homophobe sir ?!? is that what are ?! MR. YOU ARE WHAT YOU ARE? 

**wonbun:** h u h

**wonnie:** could've just said mr i am what i am but

**shownu:** waittt I get it 

**young flexer hehe:** pretty sure that's not how you–

**i am what i am:** NONONONO IM VERY GAY ITS JUST

**i am what i am:** im the youngest :,)

**minmin !!:** AWWWWWW BABIE

**i am what i am:** you guys can call me kyun,19,male and g a y

**wonnie:** we're a flourishing group of homosexuals that's pretty nice 

**young flexer heh:** mhm yea mr beauty sleep 

**wonnie:** huh? what does my beauty have to do with anything 

**minmin !!:** i reallyreallyreallyreally want to KNOW WHAT YOH LOOK LIKE 

**wonbun:** you never rlly described what you look like 

**joohoney?!:** yeaaa 

**shownu:** no more disappointment jokes please 

**wonnie:** I guess I'm good looking? I'm not really sure.. but my lips always gets called kissable or plump so I guess that's nice 

**minmin !!:** I WANT TO KNOW WHAT :(( YOU :(( LOOK LIKE :(( 

**minmin !!:** UGH DAMN YOU K I

**wonnie:** it helps with paying the bills so its not that bad 

**joohoney?!:** HUH

**i am what i am:** your lips…? help you with paying 

the bills…....?

**wonnie:** huh

**wonnie:** wh– wait NO 

**wonbun:** that sounds v e r y suspicious 

**wonnie:** NO 

**wonnie:** I DONT DO WHATEVER YOURE THINKING 

**wonnie:** IT WAS A JOKE I DONT EVEN HAVE A JOB PLEASE

**shownu:** ok I think it's time for us to sleep,, 


	2. where there are variables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shownu: good day 
> 
> young flexer heh: oh fuck sorry shownu you must've been sleeping
> 
> shownu: nah it's fine I was cooking something 
> 
> shownu: the constant notifs kept me from sleeping and burning down the apartment so thanks for that 
> 
> wonnie: it's 4am
> 
> shownu: and? 
> 
> wonnie: understandable, carry on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i updated twice bc i think im nice
> 
> the boys feel threatened lmaooooo
> 
> uwu wenee is such a cute fandom name uwu

**i am what i am named the group**

**MONSTER MASQUERADE**

**young flexer hehe:** kid are you okay 

**wonnie:** monster masquerade?? 

**wonnie:** what kind of rip off disney movie?? 

**wonbun:** imo it sounds like something from nickelodeon 

**wonbun:** they'd DEFINITELY use monsters to promote their slime 

**joohoney?!:** the slime is like the only thing going for them at this point tbh

**minmin !!:** how green the slime is should be a CRIME 

**shownu:** not to be /that/ person but it's literally the ass crack of dawn why are you all awake 

**wonbun:** it's twitter what do you expect 

**shownu:**...true

**young flexer hehe:** okay but why monster masquerade 

**joohoney?!:** @iamim 

**joohoney?!:** @iamim 

**minmin !!:** @iamim

**wonnie:** I think he just woke up in cold sweat to type that and went back to sleep 

**young flexer hehe:** so we've been roused awake for nothing I see 

**minmin !!:** but you were the first one who saw it right away 

**minmin !!:** you haven't been sleeping liar 

**young flexer hehe:** it's literally 3am I was sleeping 

**wonnie:** sure

**joohoney?!:** wait aren't you the one who slept for 19 hours like what wonho said 

**wonnie:** yes that is i

**joohoney?!:** why aren't you.. asleep

**wonnie:** never said i had a regular sleep schedule kiddo 

**joohoney?!:** I was gonna riot and then i remembered you actually ARE older than me 

**wonbun:** a kiddo calling another kiddo kiddo 

**wonnie:** suddenly I want to fight you but respectfully 

**joohoney?!:** how does that even work 

**wonnie:** it's like,,,, hey im sending you an uppercut but in my mind because boundaries are a thing 

**young flexer heh:** that doesn't make any sense 

**wonnie:** shut up gremlin

**young flexer heh:** grem-

**young flexer heh:** GREMLIN? IM OLDER THAN YOU SHOW SOME RESPECT

**wonnie** : you see, i fucked up, because I thought that I said gremlin in my mind but alas 

**wonnie:** i did not

**wonbun:** you get a bit more talkative during the dead hours of the night don't you wonnie 

**wonnie:** i s a i d you need permission to call me wonnie 

**wonnie:** but yes how'd you figure that out so fast

**wonnie** :I feel p violated 

**wonbun:** intuition ;D 

**minmin !!:** am i the only one seeing this 

**joohoney?!:** see what 

**wonbun:** but,,,,,, I would like to call you wonnie :D

**wonnie:** no fuckin way 

**wonbun:** (╥_╥)

**wonnie:** no! 

**wonbun:** (╥﹏╥)

**wonnie:** ALRIGHT FINE 

**wonnie:** i can't believe I gave away my exclusive nickname permit just like that 

**minmin !!:** that !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**joohoney?!:** oooooo yes i do 

**wonbun:** anyways 

**young flexer heh:** yes anyways 

**minmin !!:** you've been lurking ki 

**young flexer heh:** no just drifting in and out of sleep 

**wonbun:** you okay ki? 

**young flexer heh:** yeah just??? can't sleep 

**minmin !!:** what do you usually do when you can't sleep? 

**young flexer heh:** hum a song I guess 

**young flexer heh:** but i feel so restless 

**i am what i am:** why monster masquerade you may ask? 

**joohoney?!:** HE JUST APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE 

**i am what i am:** because this is like a fuckin masquerade 

**i am** **what i am:** we're all getting to know eachother and we're talking to get closer and its fun 

**i am what i am:** but then you remember it's like you're wearing masks you don't know who you're exactly talking to 

**minmin !!:** yknow we've been in this group chat for literally a few days and a half and you're already worked up on this.. 

**wonbun:** yeah and plus even without the challenge, i wouldn't want to show my face yet 

**i am what i am:** no what I meant is that we can't check each other's profiles out :(

**i am what i am:** what if I want to clown wonnie for having a clapped layout 

**wonnie:** don't call me wonnie

**young** **flexer heh:** you can just say you don't want to join the challenge 

**i am what i am:** aha but local boy genius changkyun doesn't back down from a challenge 

**joohoney?!:** oh wow 

**young flexer heh:** that's so sad.. 

**joohoney?!:** YOU EXPOSED YOURSELF HAHA

**i am what i am:** wait no 

**i am what i am:** that's not my name 

**minmin !!:** there's no escape kid 

**i am what i am:** NO

**minmin !!:** give him some sort of penalty 

**young flexer heh:** hmmmmmm as punishment,,, 

**young flexer heh:** we,,,,

**young flexer heh:** we get to exploit your tweets 

**young flexer heh:** and haunt you with them 

**minmin !!:** OOOOOOOOOOOOO YESSS

**i am what i am:** FUCK 

**joohoney?!:** THIS GOT WAY MORE SCARY 

**wonnie:** but way more interesting 

**minmin !!:** CAN THIS BE A THING 

**minmin !!:** WE SCREW UP THEN WE GRT EXPOSED??? SPICE THINGS UO EVEN MORE? 

**joohoney?!:** HELL UEA IM DOWN 

**wonbun:** I DID NOT NEED THAT SHOT OF ANXIETY ESPECIALLY NOT AT THIS TIME 

**minmin !!:** oooo why's that wonho? got some dirt in your tweets? 

**wonbun:** no!! its just scary!! 

**shownu:** good day 

**young flexer heh:** oh fuck sorry shownu you must've been sleeping

**shownu:** nah it's fine I was cooking something 

**shownu:** the constant notifs kept me from sleeping and burning down the apartment so thanks for that 

**wonnie:** it's 4am

**shownu:** and? 

**wonnie:** understandable, carry on

**joohoney?!:** what were you cooking? 

**shownu:** just some quick fried rice and some pork 

**young flexer heh:** hope it tasted good for you hyung 

**joohoney?!:** oh crap we need to say honorifics 

**shownu:** enough about me, go back to digging for changkyun's dirt

**i am what i am:** FUCK FUCK FUCK

**minmin !!:** I FOUND SOME 

**minmin !!:**

**______________________________**

**i am what i am** @iamim

moods are so fuckin weird sometimes 

either i want to be swarmed by cats or

by raBID WOLVES

**______________________________**

KID WHAT IS THIS

**wonnie:** dare i say mood? 

**wonbun:** CHANGKYUN WHAT JS THJS

**i am what i am:** I WAS GKDJF I WAS GOUNG THROUGH KT 

**young flexer heh:**

**______________________________**

**i am what i am** @iamim

got complimented about my nose and 

deadass said "thanks i grew it myself"

WHAT BREED OF DUMBASS AM I? 

**______________________________**

I CANR TAKE YOU SERIOUSLY FUCK

**i am what i am:** RICH COMING FROM YOU YOUNG FLEXER 

**young flexer i am:** MY BIGGEST FLEX HERE IS THAT I DIDN'T GET EXPOSED LIKE YOU!!!! YOU FUCKIN WEIRDO

**i am what i am:** SGDIDJCIRCJDJ

**wonnie:** a special kind of dumbass, changkyun 

**minmin !!:**

**______________________________**

**i am what i am** @iamim

i wonder if the neighborhood cats 

watch us and gossip about us, like

what do they have to say about m e? 

**______________________________**

wait actually 

**joohoney?!:** i don't see why you think this is funny, its a legitimate worry 

**wonbun:** *looks at pets with worry*

**young flexer heh:** you have pets? 

**wonbun:** no but I want pets 

**wonnie:** i want to be petted 

**i am what i am:** SAME 

**I am what i am:** i want to be SMOTHERED in love 

**minmin !!:** fucking same like I want to drown in love so badly

**minmin !!:** im so sick of one sided shit 

**wonbun:** min :(

**young flexer heh:** oh uh

**shownu:** do you want to talk about it? 

**minmin !!:** nah not now, maybe soon 

**wonbun:** understandable

**wonbun:** minnie!!fighting!! (ﾉ*>∀<)ﾉ♡

**wonnie:** that's so sickenly sweet i gagged 

**wonnie:** but yea what he said 

**joohoney?!:**

**______________________________**

**i am what i am** @iamim

……..i luh u 

**______________________________**

luh u too changkyun 

**minmin !!:** luh? 

**i am what i am:** stop going through my tweets!!! 

**shownu:** do some aegyo for us first 

**i am what i am:** no way 

**young flexer heh:** LMAO OK guess we're continuing 

**i am what i am:** FUCK okay fine 

**i am what i am:** u h 

**i am what i am:** 1+1 = gwiyomi~ 👉👈

**wonnie:** i cant believe you somehow performed aegyo online 

**wonbun:** aww that's cute 

**minmin !!:** AHAHAHA IM CACKLING 

**young flexer heh:** i am very pleased 

**shownu:** nice 

**i am what i am:** ki hyung I request for advantages 

**young flexer heh:** using the hyung card huh 

**i am what i am:** yes :)

**young flexer heh:** what are these "advantages"?

**i am what i am:** to annoy the fuck out of all of you whenever I can 

**minmin !!:** anyone can do that too 

**i am what i am:** but at least for me, you cant do shit about it since you all agreed 

**young flexer heh:** hm 

**shownu:** sure 

**i am what i am:** alright nice 

**wonbun:** waitt but why is it monster?? 

**i am what i am:** wanted it to be tough and cool

**joohoney?!:** it isn't rlly

**young flexer heh:** yea sorry but it's not

**i am what i am named the chat**

**MONSTA MASQUERADE**

**minmin !!:** masquerade doesn't sit well with me 

**i am what i am:** hmmm yea

**young flexer heh:** change it then 

**i am what i am:** to what 

**minmin !!:** its up to you!!!! the world is your oyster 

**i am what i am:** i can't think of anything 

**joohoney?!:** just anything BUT masquerade 

**i am what i am:** but my symbolism :( 

**wonbun:** what about like something else when its actually masquerade 

**minmin !!:** my brain hurt What

**wonnie:** go to sleep pls

**i am what i am:** but the gc name!!!! 

**shownu:** like some kind of variable? 

**wonbun:** i meant alternative but sure 

**joohoney?!:** my brain dumb what the heck is a variable again 

**wonnie named the chat**

**MONSTA X**

**wonnie:** there there fucking there 

**wonnie:** x is a common used variable and it has those can't see eachither sumbokysm bimlshit just LET ME GO TO SLEEP

**wonbun:** woa there !!

**minmin !!:** well shit 

**i am what i am:** oh hey 

**i am what i am:** cool

**i am what i am:** thanks hyung

**wonnie:** wtv good night 

**minmin !!:** it's 4:47am??

**wonnie:** I SAJF GOODNGITH

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating next week :D 
> 
> please support wonho and monsta x no matter what! we're in this wenee monbebe shit for life!!!!! 
> 
> thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!! 
> 
> please comment, i need ideas and opinions lmao


	3. where theres a hickey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am what i am: i love how we all just unanimously agreed that won is sleeping 
> 
> minmin !!: when is he not sleeping tho 
> 
> young flexer heh: when he's awake and sleep deprived 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! a new chapter just like a promised :D
> 
> this one flows p quickly so sorry for the abrupt pace heh

**MONSTA X**

**wonbun:** good morning guys!! 

**shownu:** mornin wonho 

**wonbun:** hey shownu! im surprised you're up 

**shownu:** hahaha i have a pretty one track body clock, always wake up by 6 am

**shownu:** that way i can do some things i didnt take care of the previous night ,squeeze in some morning exercises and breakfast before I take a nap hahaha 

**wonbun:** oh! i see :D 

**wonbun:** i just came back from jogging, its sooo nice to jog in the morning!! the cold morning air is so good !!

**shownu:** i totally agree 

**wonbun:** i'll be back, gotta head to the gym 

**shownu:** alright, don't strain yourself wonho 

**wonbun:** i wont! take care,bye shownu（●´∀｀）ノ

**young flexer heh:** im surprised both of you are awake.. 

**shownu:** to you too, ki 

**young flexer heh:** both natural early risers as well, nice to see my kind of people

**young flexer heh:** big bet you both had about 2 hours of sleep tho? that's not healthy 

**shownu:** youre one to talk 

**young flexer heh:** like you mentioned, body clock 

**young flexer heh:** but! i have to clean out the apartment 

**shownu:** why? had a party and your place ended up totally trashed? 

**young flexer heh:** nope just want to do some cleaning 

**young flexer heh:** my mind feels too??? messy 

**shownu:** so you clean when you feel messy

**shownu:** a stress reliever type of tidying I see 

**young flexer heh:** very much so 

**wonbun:** hi ki! 

**young flexer heh:** i thought you went to the gym? 

**wonbun:** its just a walking distance from my place, very convenient 

**wonbun:** and don't worry ki! i take naps so its not entirely unhealthy I think 

**minmin !!:** how are you all awake it's fuckin 7 am

**shownu:** cursed body clocks that's why 

**shownu:** but also, efficient morning routines 

**young flexer heh:** why are you awake minnie? 

**minmin !!:** gotta head back to my place and tidy up before heading to work 

**young flexer heh:** oh, ya crashed in someone's place? 

**minmin !!:** sort of? had a one night stand 

**wonbun:** and you used their wifi to chat with us? despicable!

**minmin !!:** hey!! in my defense! there was no password 

**shownu:** guessing by the fact you messaged us around 3 am

**young flexer heh:** good fuck? 

**minmin !!:** not rlly 

**minmin !!:** he turned to me saying "that was amazing" and i just went like ooohh yeahh totally

**minmin !!:** for lack of better word? not so amazing 

**young flexer heh:** ooooo yikes 

**shownu:** you mentioned going to work? 

**minmin !!:** yep!!! im a daycare teacher 

**young flexer heh:** aw that's cute 

**young flexer heh:** im a freelance photographer but im a part time barista too

**shownu:** im a dance instructor 

**minmin !!:** holy shit that's so cool

**shownu:** you think so? 

**minmin !!:** totally!??!?!!! also kiii that's p cool too

**young flexer heh:** haha thanks 

**wonbun:** oh? we're talking about jobs? 

**young flexer heh:** yepp what's yours? 

**wonbun:** im a pet groomer :D

**minmin !!:** omg!!!!!!! babies!!!! fur babies!!!!!! 

**young flexer heh:** dont you actually work with babies tho 

**minmin !!:** ugh yes but i can't stand them

**shownu:** false **,** pretty sure you love your babies 

**minmin !!:** i do :(

**joohoney?!:** wow the hyungs having a grownup discussion about jobs.. 

**joohoney?!:** i suddenly feel out of place 

**minmin !!:** nooooooo don't be 

**minmin !!:** we'll include you in the conversation bb

**joohoney?!:** i read that in a cooing patronizing tone and now im mad

**young flexer heh:** oh no the baby is mad 

**shownu:** dont be mad joo 

**joohoney?!:** why did i read that in a dad tone dkgjxkv 

**minmin !!:**!!! omg ur the dad of the group 

**shownu:** i am? alright then 

**joohoney?!:** im a fast food worker btw, i man the drive thru area

**young flexer heh:** whats the name 

**joohoney?!:** this fried chicken place 

**young flexer heh:** what's.. what's the name 

**joohoney?!:** choi's chicken???why 

**young flexer heh:** THATS MY FAVORITE CHICKEN PLACE

**joohoney?!:** drop by? 

**young flexer heh:** sure but what branch 

**joohoney?!:** that's for me to know and for you to find out 

**young flexer heh:** you little shit 

**joohoney?!:** right back at ya! 

**minmin !!:** i wonder where's won and changkyun 

**young flexer heh:** kyun probably has classes 

**joohoney?!:** or is just,,,still hiding in shame because of that night 

**joohoney?!:** that morning? whichever, its been three days lmao

**minmin !!:** if he exposed himself doesn't that mean we get to see what he looks like? 

**shownu:** ki said when we trust eachother enough so i guess not yet 

**young flexer heh:** yepp 

**minmin !!:** can't we have like,,, a month or two to get to know each other and them expose our faces when the times up?? 

**joohoney?!:** ooooo yea nice idea hyung 

**minmin !!:** thank you honey! 

**young flexer heh:** i..i guess? it depends honestly, if we trust each other by then then it'll be fine 

**joohoney?!:** NICE 

**i am what i am:** i vote me opening up the chat with random questions 

**young flexer heh:** well good morning to you 

**i am what i am:** yes gud mornin 

**i am what i am:** you guys agree or what? 

**minmin !!:** you did say you'd annoy us either way so I don't see why not

**i am what i am:** n i c e 

**minmin !!:** looks like everyone's here except wonho and won

**shownu:** wonho did mention he's at the gym 

**joohoney?!:** I wonder how people have the will to go to the gym 

**i am what i am:** i wonder if wonho hyung is a gym rat or smth 

**young flexer heh:** he said its some sort of routine so I guess? 

**i am what i am:** i love how we all just unanimously agreed that won is sleeping 

**minmin !!:** when is he not sleeping tho 

**young flexer heh:** when he's awake and sleep deprived 

**___**

  
  


**wonnie:** i don't appreciate you guys speaking about my sleeping habits 

**young flexer heh:** but are we wrong? 

**wonnie:** no 

**wonnie:** you know me too well in such a short time and i am uncomfortable about it 

**wonbun:** did you wake up just now? 

**wonnie:** yes..

**wonbun:** oh w o w 

**young flexer heh:** dude it's fukin 1pm 

**wonnie:** what's your point???? 

**i am what i am:** that you're a mess

**wonnie:** once again I do NOT appreciate being called out??? y'all know me too well its only been a week and a few days??? 

**i am what i am:** we're magical that's why 

**young flexer heh:** its intuition 

**wonnie:** its most likely a case of "it takes one to know one"

**wonbun:** did you collectively call us a mess? 

**wonnie:** i believe I did 

**wonnie:** im going to eat now 

**wonbun:** eat what? 

**wonnie:** whatever's not spoiled 

**wonbun:** thats not healthy!!!! 

**young flexer heh:** truly a mess

**minmin !!:** GUYS HOLY FUCK

**shownu:** hm?

**I am what i am:** what's poppin? 

**joohoney?!:**??????????

**wonbun:** wha!!! what happened! 

**young flexer heh:** what? 

**wonnie:** tf 

**minmin !!:** now that i have gotten your attention 

**minmin !!:** I am frEAKING OUT

**minmin !!:** I WAS PLAYING WITH THE KIDS RIGHT CAUSE IT WAS LUNCH TIME AND I WAS BANTERING WITH THIS KID

**minmin !!:** HE JUST!! HE GRABBED ME BY RHE SWEATER AND IT GOT PULLED DOWN

**minmin !!:** THEN HE FUCKIDGND HE POINTED AT MY FUCKING HICKEY ASKING OH NO TEACHER MINNIE!!! WHAT HAPPENEDNTO YOU!! WHO HURRT YOU!!!!! 

**wonnie:** what did you tell the kid

**minmin !!:** I TOLD THE KID I GOT INTO A FIGHR SIFNS

**minmin !!:** THEN THE KID STARTED TEARING UP IT WAS A DISASTER HE WAS CRYING

**wonbun:** why would you say that!! you made the baby worry!!! 

**young flexer heh:** WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT

**young flexer heh:** WHY NOT SOMETHING LESS CONCERNING LIKE YOU SLIPPED ON THE FLOOR? 

**wonnie** : he just didn't want to tell the kid he got fucked into oblivion and came back with some souvenirs

**young flexer heh:** I DIDN'T WANT TO SAY IT BUT FUCK KFNSJF

**i am what i am:** LMAOOOOOOOOOO

**joohoney?!:** OFMSIFJSIFNSJD FUC

**wonbun:** WONNIE N O DFHDJSJF

**minmin !!:** WOW FUCK YOU HONESTLY 

**shownu:** im very sorry I laughed 

**minmin !!:** I am in DESPAIR 

**minmin !!:** WHAT IF THE KID TALKS TO HIS MOM 

**minmin !!:** HEY EOMMA TODAY MY REACHER HAD THIS BOOBOO ON HIS NECK!! DID HE GET BIT!!!????

**minmin !!:** EOMMA WHEN YOU FIGHT WITH SOMEONE??? DO YOU BITE THEIR NECK??? 

**minmin !!:** EOMMA WHY DOES TEACHER MIN HAVE A PURPLE BOOBOO ON HIS NECK?? 

**minmin !!:** THEN THE THE DAMN MOM WILL THINK THE WORST AND I CANT PUT IT PAST HER BECAUSE IT IS THR WORST 

**minmin !!:** BANG WASNT SATISFYING BUT I STILL GOT MY NECK GOT CHEWED ON 

**minmin !!:** AND FIR WHAT!!!!! TO LOSE MY JOB?!!!!!!!! SCAR A KID!!!???!!!! 

**shownu:** min i think you should calm down 

**wonbun:** min ‘︿’

**shownu:** stop jumping into conclusions okay? 

**young flexer heh:** exactly!! that won't help anything 

**wonnie:** the kid probably forgot about it anyway

**minmin**!!: you guys think so? 

**i am what i am:** yeah hyung, kids have better things to think about 

**joohoney?!:** yea like toys and ice cream 

**minmin !!:** idnsifnsfiJcjajd okokokok 

**young flexer heh:** you good? 

**minmin !!:** yeah it's fine im fine 

**minmin !!:** fuck no its not 

**minmin !!:** HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK 

**wonbun:**?!

**minmin !!:** just needed to get that out of my chest 

**minmin !!:** i have a very bad feeling… I feel it in my gut….

**wonnie:** in your gut or in your ass? 

**minmin !!:** SERIOUSKY FUCK YOU

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys :( hyungwon and wonho had lives yesterday and like??? my hyungwonho heart screaming?? YEAH
> 
> i hope you enjoyed reading this! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, i want to know what you think! 
> 
> thanks for reading :D


	4. where there are whales and bunnies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am what i am: wait so.. you named your knives.. 
> 
> i am what i am: gretchen, regina and karen
> 
> young flexer heh: yes that is correct 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!!!! sorry for the late update :( this chapter went through a lot of changes and ended up waaaayyy different than i imagined it would be 
> 
> but hey, this chapter is longer than the usual word count
> 
> I APOLOGIZE FOR THE FORMATTING :(

**MONSTA X**

**minmin !!:** hey so i know its been like,,, four days but

**minmin !!:** it happened again 

**minmin !!:** ,,,,

**minmin !!:** guys

**minmin !!:** GUYS :(

**wonbun:** hey uh sorry but im working :( only came here to tell you that 

**minmin !!:** oh my god wonho hyung im so sorry 

**minmin !!:** wonho hyung

**minmin !!:** he's gone 

**young flexer heh:** what is it you bastard im working 

**minmin !!:** what the hell is everyone working 

**shownu:** yeah a group of kids are coming by later and I have to clean the studio, can it wait min?

**shownu:** changkyun and joo are most likely having classes or working (in joo's case) 

**minmin !!:** oh alright 

**minmin !!:** wait a fucking second 

**minmin !!:** WON 

**minmin !!:** WONNNNNN 

**minmin !!:** @wonwonnn

**minmin !!:** @wonwonnn

**minmin !!:** @wonwonnn BITBC I KNKW YOU HAVE NO JOB FCKIN ANSWER ME 

**wonnie:** okay what do you want 

**minmin !!:** don't ignore me!!!!! ive been spamming!!!!!!! i have a crisis!!!!!!!! 

**wonnie:** but i really want to nap 

**minmin !!:** dude it's 5pm 

**minmin !!:** "nap" can literally be how long 

**wonnie:** you have a point but I really am tired 

**minmin !!:** from what??????? 

**wonnie:** thinking 

**minmin !!:** well fuck 

**minmin** **!!:** I was expecting a bullshit answer but honestly? same

**wonnie:** yoh know what ? fine, tell me what happened 

**wonnie:** im giving you 5 minutes before I flop down on my bed, mister min

**minmin !!:**!!!!!!????!!!!!!!!??!!!!!???!!!!!!!!!!!??!!!

**minmin !!:** WONNIE :(((((♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

**wonnie:** no

**wonnie:** dont push jt

**minmin !!:** im just :(( so :(( touched :((

**wonnie:** four minures

**minmin !!:** OKAY SO 

**minmin !!:** remember that time a kid tugged down on my sleeve and he spotted the hickey 

**wonnie:** yea i think

**minmin !!:** well it happened again :(

**wonnie:** wow same area ?

**minmin !!:** my collarbones…..and the back of my ear 

**wonnie:** your bed has seen quite a lot huh

**minmin !!:** it has 

**minmin !!:** but at least the bang was good this time!! we even went for 2 rounds! 

**wonnie:** what does that have anything to do with your issue?? 

**wonnie:** three minutes 

**minmin !!:** well when the kid spotted my hickies,,, it was sending off time so I was putting in the kid's coat.. in front of his mom…. 

**wonnie:** oh mt god min

**minmin !!:** I KNOW RMFKJDFM

**minmin!!:** I LOOKED UO AND SHE GAVE ME THUD JUDGY OUTRAGED LOOK

**minmin !!:** SHES GOING TK TLAK TO HTE PRINCIPAL AND SHRF GOING TO GET ME FIRED

**wonnie:** you didn't actually offend her and her child on purpose tho? you did try to cover it up right? 

**minmin !!:** i did!! the kids must have wiped it off on accident.. 

**wonnie:** then you didn't do anything wrong, you did what you had to do

**wonnie:** you didn't notice it got wiped off so it was beyond your control 

**minmin !!:** but.. 

**wonnie:** what's she going to do? follow you around so you won't have sex? come on min chill 

**minmin !!:** i just feel like she'll talk to me or the principal.. 

**wonnie:** theb explain cause you didn't do shit 

**minmin !!:** okokok!! thanks won _(:з」∠)_

**wonnie:** god that was so energy draining 

**wonnie:** I'll go get that nap now bye 

**minmin !!:** the fucker really stayed for five minutes and went 

**___**

  
  


**wonbun:** min! u ok now :0?

**minmin !!:** yeppp im fine for now 

**minmin !!:** won tries to hide the fact that he's a softie

**wonbun:** he rlly does huh

**young flexer heh:** hey min sorry I couldn't help 

**young flexer heh:** was really busy!! 

**shownu:** same here min, i was supposed to finish up sooner but one of the kids puked on the mirrors so I cleaned it up since the janitor has too much on his hands 

**minmin !!:** itmrksjtjr it's fine irdjtj ur such a nice guy hyung wow 

**i am what i am:** he really does give cuddly dad vibes 

**joohoney?!:** he does :(

**shownu:** :-)

**young flexer heh:** the only time ill accept hyphen smileys? perhaos

**i am what i am:** let's get to know eachother!!!!!!!

**minmin !!:** oh sure 

**young flexer heh:** one of us is missing 

**young flexer heh:** @wonwonnn won 

**minmin !!:** @wonwonnn bitch wake up 

**young flexer heh:** @wonwonnnn 

**young flexer heh:** it's useless 

**wonbun:** @wonwonnn wonnieeee

**wonbun:** @wonwonnn WONNIE :( 

**wonnie:** goddamit what 

**wonnie:** can't a guy scroll through poems without getting spammed 

**minmin !!:** you were ignoring us </3

**wonnie:** no but yes

**i am what i am:** poems? 

**wonnie:** yeah 

**i am what i am:** you write any? 

**wonnie:** idk do i? 

**minmin !!:** we'll find out soon >:( 

**i am what i am:** OOOO OUR TOPIC SHOULD BE ABOUT INTERESTS 

**young flexer heh:** what is this some sort of club activity?? 

**i am what i am:** yep

**i am what i am:** im the club leader 

**i am what i am:** as club leader I go first any objections? 

**joohoney?!:** uh yeah why are you the leader 

**i am what i am:** none? okay I'll start 

**joohoney?!:** :| 

**i am what i am:** i dance in my room with the windows wide open 

**shownu:** how is that an interest 

**i am what i am:** because I look interesting when j do it 

**young flexer heh:** oh so we're going straight into the weird stuff then okay 

**young flexer heh:** i name my kitchen knives 

**minmin !!:** oh? is that a threat ki?

**young flexer heh:** why yes it is

**minmin !!:** it won't work darling :)

**young flexer heh:** well fuck 

**shownu:** once again, not an interest??? 

**shownu:** you're just naming weird shit you guys do

**joohoney?!:** wait before we stray off this topic 

**joohoney?!:** what're the names of your knives hyung

**young flexer heh:** uh i have a lot but I'll tell you my favorite ones 

**i am what i am:** that wasn't a threat but why am k scared 

**wonbun:** me too (╥_╥)

**minmin !!:** hyung is like a big baby

**wonnie:** its fine tho, very precious 

**wonbun:** im not just a baby!!!

**i am what i am:** very baby of you to type hyung 

**wonbun:** noooo i can be tough too 

**wonnie:** oh? tough how

**wonbun:** tough on you ;)

**i am what i am:** o h

**i am what i am:** OH WOW HYUNG S P I C Y 

**joohoney?!:** yoooooooooooooooo

**minmin !!:** w tjsjrjdj

**wonnie:** wait but why am i feelin sowmthibf elsrksjrkdntnrjf

**young flexer heh:** okay so after picking three top knives 

**shownu:** oh thank god 

**young flexer heh:** huh 

**joohoney?!:** you missed it hyung,,, won was experiencing a gay panic 

**young flexer heh:** WHAT 

**young flexer heh:** dammit 

**wonbun:** wonnie you good? 

**wonbun:** wonnie? beb? 

**wonnie:** kdjdgkkikfkfkIIFIDIFskSKJDFII NO im not 

**minmin !!:** would you two mind if I bet on you 

**wonbun:** bet on what ?

**minmin !!:** you'll see

**shownu:** is this your interest min? betting? 

**minmin !!:** sharp eyes ya got baby 

**shownu:** ah okay 

**i am what i am:** hyung i want in in your bet 

**joohoney?!:** yes!! me too!! 

**minmin !!:** don't worry boys it's all covered, I'll update you soon 

**young flexer heh:** does no one want to know the names of the knives anymore 

**joohoney?!:** don't worry hung I do

**young flexer heh:** i

**young flexer heh:** uh

**minmin !!:** well???????? come on ki let's go

**young flexer heh:** dicjidfjdj I named them after the mean girls 

**wonnie:** mean girls 1 or 2

**young flexer heh:** 1 of course wtf

**wonnie:** good, we don't talk about the abomination that was mean girls 2

**shownu:** I wasnt aware there was a second movie 

**young flexer heh:** don't even bother, it literally sucks 

**i am what i am:** wait so.. you named your knives.. 

**i am what i am:** gretchen, regina and karen

**young** **flexer heh:** yes that is correct 

**joohoney?!:** why tho

**young flexer heh:** honesty i think it was either it was my first time watching it and felt so impacted by it 

**minmin !!:** very very valid

**young flexer heh:** or that I was tipsy when my ordered knife set arrived and just thought,,, hey you wanna know how to honor mean girls? 

**minmin !!:** once again, very very valid

**shownu:** any other interests out there 

**wonbun:** uhmmmmmmmm I like people who make ramen 

**wonnie:** from scratch? 

**wonbun:** no

**i am what i am:** so anyone who makes you cup noodles, you like them? 

**wonbun:** its the meaning of the act!! 

**wonbun:** anyone who's willing to make some ramen for me is already good in my book!!!

**minmin !!:** how are you so precious 

**minmin !!:** like??? you'd be lying to yourself if you say you haven't thought about hugging him or protecting him at least THRICE 

**i am what i am:** then i won't lie to myself 

**joohoney?!:** I feel unbefitting of the nickname honey cayse hyung is the actuak sweetest around here 

**young flexer heh:** no denying there 

**shownu:** he does have this pure vibe to him 

**minmin !!:** like he's smol and tiny and we gotta protecc

**wonbun:** me?????smol????? yea ok i guess

**wonnie:** personally disagree? i don't think hyunf would be honey I think he'd be like

**wonnie:** a strawberry flavored marshmallow 

**wonbun:** ooo i love those

**wonnie:** SEE?? he's adorable 

**wonbun:** you guys are too nice ≥﹏≤

**i am what i am:** hyung we don't deserve u 

**i am what i am:** why r u here wit a bunch of rats + shownu hyunf

**shownu:** thanks kyun 

**i am what i am:** ;) 

**wonbun:** nooooo don't say that!!!! (/ω＼)

**wonbun:** let's just move on >_<

**joohoney?!:** okkkk uhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 

**wonnie:** that's an awful lot of uhm there 

**joohoney?!:** cone on won hyung u should say some interests 

**wonnie** : I was ssupposed to get away with NOT answering that question dammit 

**i am what i am:** come on hyung don't be shy 

**wonnie:** but my mysterious aloof aura.. 

**young flexer heh:** lmao what aura

**young flexer heh:** anyone can tell you're a dork 

**young flexer heh:** maybe a recluse

**wonnie:** giddammit the attack wasn't necessary

**minmin !!:** how bout thus question 

**minmin !!:** what type of stuff do you watch 

**i am what i am:** oooooo spicy part 2

**young flexer heh:** I wonder too

**wonnie:** hmm i mostly just watch dance videos and I guess those asmr mukbangs that make you sleep

**i am what i am:** ugh sadly a normal answer 

**wonnie:** hold on

**wonnie:** I listen to some small artists, different genres and stuff like that 

**wonnie:** there's this one channel, they're a small channel probably around just 356k subs 

**wonnie:** he has the softest voice ever, its just so smooth and so calming

**wonnie:** he sings soft songs and ughhhhhhhhhh 

**wonnie:** he doesn't show his face, its just his hands playing whatever instrument he has, mostly a piano with lyrics on rhe screen and its just cute cute cute cute 

**wonnie:** even the way he edits his videos is cute?? he always hides tiny doodles of bunnies on the screen 

**wonnie:** when we're lucky enough he shares a blooper and his laugh is the cutest 

**wonnie:** if I could have a crush on a voice I would

**wonnie** : not much knows him yet, he's like my little secret 

**minmin !!:** omf wonnie gushing about a youtuber that's unexpectedly the softest shit I've seen all week 

**wonnie:** don't call me wonnie 

**minmin !!:** it felt appropriate for the situation 

**young flexer heh:** wait what's the name I wanna listen too

**wonnie:** ughhhhhgghhhgghhh 

**young flexer heh:** wtf

**shownu:** you're intruding in his "my own little secret" moment 

**young flexer heh:** s i g h 

**wonnie:** the name is wonseokkie, sometimes he refers himself as bunny boy and that's just rlly cute 

**wonbun:** OH WHAT 

**wonnie:** what

**wonbun:** nothin!

**wonbun:** I just know him too 

**i am what i am:** aw a fanboy won moment thats cool 

**wonbun:** yeahhh it's super cuteee (*'▽'*)♪

**wonnie:** ugh shut it 

**wonnie:** im never speaking again 

**i am what i am:** lmao sure 

**___**

  
  


**minmin !!:** well FUCK

**wonbun:** you okay min? 

**minmin !!:** just got a call from the principal asking about my "unprofessional behavior" 

**i am what i am:** you mean the thing with the hickey right 

**minmin !!:** yeah 

**young flexer heh:** well what'd they say ??

**minmin !!:** it wasn't too bad, i told her i covered up the hickeys and paid extra attention to do so

**minmin !!:** its not like i could control the kids fully right 

**minmin !!:** and it was just bad timing, it wasn't my intention to appear unprofessional 

**minmin !!:** and like wonnie said its not their business what i do after work hours 

**wonnie:** ey my advice helped for once 

**minmin !!:** then she was like yeah I totally get it , what you do in your time is completely your business but I regret to inform you that the mother asked to talk with you through the phone 

**joohoney?!:** oh shit hyung

**wonbun:** did you talk with her?

**minmin !!:** hhh yeah

**shownu:** and how was it? did it go well? 

**shownu:** are you okay? 

**shownu** : I've dealt with outraged parents before, about their kids that broke into fights or about how they "worked hard but didn't get award" 

**shownu:** or whenever they get injured, i get it 

**shownu:** so I know how it feels 

**minmin !!:** it was fine actually 

**minmin !!:** she asked to call to apologize for over reacting, she was really nice about it 

**minmin !!:** even gave make up tips to cover it up better and stay on longer

**i** **am what i am:** aw shit that's actually sweet 

**joohoney?!:** for a minute there i thought she'd be a karen 

**i am what i am:** right? 

**minmin !!:** so,,,,,, fellas !!!!!!

**minmin** !!: mr Lee Minhyuk is free of worry!!! 

**young flexer heh:** are you aware that–

**minmin !!:** yepppp

**minmin !!:** I got tired of keeping my identity or whatever you came up with ki im sorry

**wonnie:** we can tell

**minmin !!:** I can't hide myself anymore!!!! 

**i am what i am:** so we can dig up your tweets?? 

**minmin !!:** literally go do it i have nothing to hide 

**young flexer heh:** alright hold on 

**young flexer heh:**

**______________________________**

**minmin !!** @minniethehyuk

lets have some fun this beat js sick

i wannd take a ridr on ur dizco stivk

**______________________________**

this u? 

**joohoney?!:** LMQOOOOOO HYUNGG

**minmin !!:** the dj was rlly turning uo the lady gaga

**i am what i am:** why not bad romance or smrh else

**minmin !!:** I relate too much to that song so no 

**minmin !!:** went thru a breakup that time 

**minmin** **!!:** buuuuuuutttt bad romance is iconic but overplayed 

**joohoney?!:** oh hyung :(

**minmin !!:** chillax honeybee im fine 

**i am what i am:** ya sure hyung? we're here for you when you need us!! i know we've known each other for roughly a month but we're here 

**shownu:** kyun is right min, don't hesitate to ask us for help 

**wonbun:** or even just to listen to your problems!!! we'll be here 

**wonnie:** we're an @ away yknow

**young flexer heh:** yeah min!!! we'll stand by you 

**shownu:** and especially when you're feeling down 

**shownu:** we'll stand up with you 

**minmin !!:** guys literally shut the fuck up im sobbibg

**minmin !!:** I hate u guys i bought a box of my favorite donuts and ur making then salty by making me cry 

**minmin !!:** this literally came out of nowhere wtf

**minmin !!:** I hate u all

**joohoney?!:** no you don't hyung!!!!! 

**minmin !!:** yeah i dont 

**i am what i am:** awwwwwwwwwwwwww hyungggg

**minmin !!:** okokokok stoppppp i preferred it better when you were going through my tweets 

**wonnie:** we can keep going? cause I bookmarked a few 

**young flexer heh:** same here ,, ur crazy

**minmin !!:** won,,,,ki,,, i hope both of u fall together holding hands into a burning pit 

**minmin !!:** I'll be the one to push you 

**young flexer heh:** whatever u don't hate us

**minmin !!:** uhhghdhdhdhdhh stopppppp 

**wonbun:** guysss stop bullying min

**wonnie:** f i n e

**wonnie:** can we get back to the original program my tooth aches from all the sweetness

**minmin !!:** yes PLEASE

**shownu:** dry your tears first min

**minmin !!:** I hate u 

**wonnie:** with that being said 

**wonnie:**

**______________________________**

**minmin !!** @minniethehyuk 

paint me like one of your french girls.. 

better yet? paint on me;) 

**______________________________**

okay user minniethehyuk 

**joohoney?!:** ooooooo hyung 

**joohoney?!:** ur tweets are spicy

**i am what i am:** damn right 

**young flexer heh:** not for long 

**young flexer heh:**

**______________________________**

**minmin !!** @minniethehyuk

WHHHHAAAAAAAALLEEEEEEEES 

🐳🐳🐳🐳🐳🐳🐳🐳🐳🐳🐳🐳🐳

**______________________________**

honestly 

**young flexer heh:**

**______________________________**

**minmin !!** @minniethehyuk

💧🐳🐳💧🐳🐳💧 W

🐳🐳🐳🐳🐳🐳🐳 H

🐳🐳🐳🐳🐳🐳🐳 A

💧🐳🐳🐳🐳🐳💧 L

💧💧🐳🐳🐳💧💧 E

💧💧💧🐳💧💧💧 S

**______________________________**

min were you going through it? 

**minmin !!:** damn right i was 

**i am what i am:** the amount of time u must have put into this 

**joohoney?!:** the emoji coordination.. 

**wonnie:** be real he probably copypasted thus off of somewhere 

**minmin !!:** I regret to admit that you are correct

**shownu:**

**______________________________**

**minmin !!** @minniethehyuk

the kids im teaching are sososososoo 

frustrating. 

frustratingly cute!!????!?!!!!!!!! 

**______________________________**

i found this cute 

**wonbun:** awww me too!! 

**minmin !!:** yknow you guys are frustrating too!

**i am what i am:** frustratingly cute too?? 

**minmin !!:** hahahahahhhahhahaha no

**wonnie:** hahahahahahaha yes

**minmin !!:** ew not u 

**wonnie:** how about ki

**minmin !!:** ew 2x

**young flexer heh:** oh wow okay </3

**joohoney?!:** what about me hyuuuuunggg 

**i am what i am:** no hyung no 

**i am what i am:** what about ME

**shownu:** hahahaha what about the maknaes?

**minmin !!:** of course you guys are cute ♥ 

**minmin !!:** you too papa bear 

**shownu:** hahahaha papa bear? seriously? 

**wonbun:** what about me min!!?? ♪ ♬ ヾ(´︶`♡)ﾉ ♬ ♪

**minmin !!:** ofcourse hyung!!!! everyone's weak when it comes to you!!!

**young flexer heh:** I can't believe im not cute 

**young flexer heh:** im ALWAYS cute 

**minmin !!:** eeeeeeeehhhh

**wonnie:** why do I doubt this 

**young flexer heh:** both of you i SWEAR 

**wonbun:** come on guysssss min loves us!!!!!!!! 

**minmin !!:** ugh 

**minmin !!:** fine

**minmin !!:** yeah 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! as you can tell, there's some revealing here hahaha 
> 
> thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> please leave kudos and comments!! tell me your thoughts!!! they're very very appreciated, they motivate me alot! 
> 
> see you next week! prepare some tissues maybe? ♡♡


	5. where there is warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonnie: i just feel like ur the type who goes on the same ride over and over again bc u feel powerful over smth
> 
> i am what i am: honestly yea im one of those ppl who dont react at all during those rides that go up in the air or smth
> 
> joohoney?!: ok either ur some sort of psycho or ur not human 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF AN ANXIETY ATTACK. PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION. 
> 
> pls read the important note at the end of this chapter :))

  
  


**Monsta X**

  
  


**i am what i am:** helllooooooooooo

**i am what i am:** yo yo yo yo yo 

**i am what i am:** YOOOOOOOOO

**joohoney?!:** YOOOOOOOOOOO

**i am what i am:** YOOOOOO BOOM BOOM POW

**joohoney?!:** YOOOOOOOOOO JOOHONEY ONEHUNNIT

**i am what i am:** YOOOOOOOOOO I AM WHAT I AM MAN

**i am what i am:** eyo iTSSSSSS

**joohoney?!:** P P P P P PAAAARTY TIMEEEEEE

**wonnie:** s t o p 

**i am what i am:** wtf 

**joohoney?!:** oh BOO 👎

**i am what i am:** aight hold on 

**i am what i am:** eyo iTSSSSSSS AAAAA

**joohoney?!:** P P P P P P P PAAAARTY POOOPERRRRRR

**wonnie:** oh my fuckin god

**wonnie:** SHUT IT STOPP

**wonnie:** the hyungs are at work and they're gonna come back to us being 

**wonnie:** whatever the hell this is

**i am what i am:** WON LET LOOSE 

**I am what i am:** we are LIVING IT UP 

**joohoney?!:** CUZ ITS A FRIDAY NIGHTT

**wonnie** : I would be sleeping but uh oh 

**wonnie:** there's a stink party going on 

**wonnie:** how bored are you both to try and make some party atmosphere 

**wonnie:** like be honest 

**i am what i am:** sososososo BORED

**joohoney?!:** but hey! the night is still young,

**joohoney?!:** the maknae line has assembled,

**joohoney?!:** ITS TIME FOR WORLD DOMINATION 

**i am what i am:** OOOO we should definitely play a game 

**i am what i am:** the hyungs can join in later

**joohoney?!:** HELL YEAH 

**joohoney?!:** what game tho 

**joohoney?!:** hyungwon hyung you should recommend 

**joohoney?!:** this maknae line has to have COOPERATION 

**wonnie:** do i really have to 

**i am what i am:** literally stop worrying about ur aloof mysterious aura whatever the hell that is 

**i am what i am:** ur fooling no one 

**i am what i am:** give it up 

**joohoney?!:** yea hyung 

**joohoney?!:** besides we know ur bored too 

**joohoney?!:** just do it 

**wonnie** : I,,,, first of all ouch

**wonnie:** okay fine 

**i am what i am:** NICE

**joohoney?!:** NICE ONE HYUNG

**wonnie:** you guys are little shits yknow that right 

**joohoney?!:** hey :((

**i am what i am:** eh we're cute anyway 

**wonnie:** you guys aren't acting so cute rn

**joohoney?!:** just say a game areadyyyy

**wonnie:** TWO TRUTHS ONE LIE

**wonnie:** THERE 

**wonnie:** happy??? 

**joohoney?!:** YESSS

**i am what i am:** HELL YEAH

**i am what i am:** okay hyung u go first

**wonnie:** wtf why me again

**joohoney?!:** because C O O P ER A T I O N hyung >:(

**wonnie:** goddammit im

**i am what i am:** no i am IM

**wonnie:** im so tired 

**joohoney?!:** HYUNG JUST GET ON WITH ITTTTTTTTT

**wonnie:** ppl think i have a face out of a manga, out of a fashion magazine, i eat alot of vegetables

**i am what i am:** i can practically hear wonho hyung cheering u on with his health speech rn

**wonnie:** oh god so can i

**joohoney?!:** i think the lie is uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh the second one

**i am what i am:** yeah same

**i am what i am:** cause u might look like a titan or smth u kno??

**joohoney?!:** since u probably u look like a titan ur covering up by saying ur fom some fashion magazine

**i am what i am:** it all makes sensse 

**wonnie:** no tf it doesnt

**wonnie:** ur wrong btw the lie is the third one

**i am what i am:** i think thats impossible 

**wonnie:** what why

**joohoney?!:** bc who would want a titan in a fashion magazine

**i am what i am:** its like u read my mind

**wonnie:** im so close to ditching this mf game and sleep

**joohoney?!:** okokokok my turn

**joohoney?!:** i once almost fought a mascot, i visit ALL the places in an amusement park, i rapped during choir singing 

**wonnie:** the lie is the second

**wonnie:** no one ever finishes the entire park

**i am what i am:** but i do

**wonnie:** stop lying to me kid

**i am what i am:** what makes u think i am

**wonnie:** i just feel like ur the type who goes on the same ride over and over again bc u feel powerful over smth

**i am what i am:** honestly yea im one of those ppl who dont react at all during those rides that go up in the air or smth

**joohoney?!:** ok either ur some sort of psycho or ur not human 

**i am what i am:** i guess im not human,cus im out lf this world ;)))))

**i am what i am:** eyeyeyeyey

**wonnie:** uh???ok anyways

**i am what i am:** :(

**joohoney?!:** i HATE horror houses with a passion im never going to head there 

**young flexer heh:** hey guys

**i am what i am:** hey hyung ur just in time

**young flexer heh:** in time for what?

**wonnie:** the maknaes dragged me into playing a game w them

**joohoney?!:** arent u technically also a maknae

**wonnie:** honestly i thought i was the middle kid 

**joohoney?!:** oh i 

**i am what i am:** im an aspiring animal whisperer,always looking for a fight , likes purple

**joohoney?!:** wtf is that??? Ur tinder bio??

**i am what i am:** go awya 

**i am what i am:** find the lie

**wonbun:** hi guys!! ╰(*´︶`*)╯

**wonnie:** hi hyung

**minmin !!:** hello peasants + wonho n shownu hyung

**shownu:** hello and thank you minhyuk

**wonbun:** haha thanks min!! ≧ω≦

**minmin !!:** u guys playing two truths one lie?

**minmin !!:** i have one

**minmin !!:** im hot, im gorgeous, i love cucumbers

**i am what i am:** will u just ignore my turn

**minmin !!:** no sweetie its just ,,royalty first yknow

**i am what i am:** booooo 0.5/10

**minmin !!:** i did not ask for ur irrelevant rating 

**i am what i am:** :( </3

**minmin !!:** im srry bb i didnt mean it :(

**i am what i am:** so my turn :D

**minmin !!:** hahahahahhahahahahaah no 

**young flexer heh:** the lie is that you're hot and gorgeous 

**minmin !!:** do u not know the game????

**minmin** **!!:** it's TWO TRUTHS and ONE LIE

**young flexer heh:** perhaps I think you're bluffing 

**young flexer heh:** you're too overly confident 

**young flexer heh:** you're trolling us 

**minmin !!:** it's called having a huge ego??? and for right reason!!

**minmin !!:** im hot and gorgeous 

**minmin !!:** it is the truth 

**wonbun:** yayyy you go min!! (ﾉ*>∀<)ﾉ♡

**minmin !!:** wonho hyung :( <3

**young flexer heh:** no i don't believe it

**minmin !!:** what? seriously? why

**young flexer heh:** your over ooverconfidenc and ego irritates me 

**minmin !!:** yknow? i also have a feeling that won will be gorgeous

**wonnie:** why the hell am i dragged into this 

**wonnie:** can't I just watch from afar??? 

**joohoney?!:** I've been munching on my popcorn and gummy worms since this started 

**joohoney?!:** just wanted to inform you three 

**i am what i am:** right? pass that popcorn ova here hyung 

**shownu:** im sorry but this is amusing 

**shownu:** like the point in the argument where they drag in someone else and expect to be on their side too

**wonbun:** I don't even want to break the fight up too!! 

**wonbun:** it's like those day time shows I watch in the break room 

**wonbun:** wonnie is the new but not entirely hidden character 

**wonbun:** like ki did sonething to wonnie in the past and wonnie has been seething in anger 

**shownu:** untik min bumps into him and they bond over their hatred to ki

**shownu:** this is the ultimate reveal of won's character 

**wonbun:** yeah!!! 

**wonbun:** it would have been fancy too cause they're in this fancy cafe or bistro and suddenly silence and wonnie walks in with his shoes going clack clack against the marble floors with angry and suspense music in the background 

**wonbun:** and wonnie would be smirking or chuckling darkly as the camera pans to his face 

**wonnie:** it's cool you guys are benefiting from my misfortune 

**minmin !!:** speaking of face 

**joohoney?!:** THE SHOW JS STARTING AGAIN!!!

**minmin !!:** I have a hunch that won is drop dead gorgeous 

**minmin !!:** and you are not 

**young flexer heh:** excuse you???? Im very good looking 

**minmin !!:** eh

**wonnie:** what is the point of me being here

**minmin !!:** hype yourself up!!! prove to him my hunch is right

**wonnie** : face reveal? 

**young flexer heh:** NO

**minmin !!:** why ki? nervous? 

**young flexer heh:** why would I even.. 

**young flexer heh:** now is not the time 

**wonnie:** oh thank god 

**minmin !!:** don't think you're done here won 

**minmin !!:** tell him what a gorgeous guy I think you might be!!! 

**wonnie:** im????? decent 

**wonnie:** yeah 

**young flexer heh:** your brought in back up is useless 

**young flexer heh:** therefore it is a bluff 

**minmin !!:** okay whatever, wonnie says he's decent but just know I AM HOT

**minmin !!:** we can bet on it 

**minmin !!:** on wonnie's gorgeousness too 

**wonnie:** what the hell 

**wonnie:** why would you do that??? esp u don't know what I look like?? 

**minmin !!:** i never back down from proving I am right 

**young flexer heh:** alright fine 

**young flexer heh:** you are on

**young flexer heh:** and you will be wrong 

**minmin !!:** good we can come to agree on something 

**wonnie:** thank god it's over 

**joohoney?!:** you were a shitty side character won 

**i am what i am:** yah hyung you should've added to the spice 

**wonbun:** the credits are rolling now with the preview of what will be happening in the next episode 

**shownu:** the ost sounds emotional 

**young flexer heh:** I honestly think I hate it here 

**i am what i am:** you're just afraid of losing hyung

**young flexer heh:** you brat–

**joohoney?!:** hey!!!!!! all will be revealed next episode 

**joohoney?!:** so shut up and listen to the ost 

**wonbun:** its so heart wrenching to listen to (╥_╥)(╥_╥)

**young flexer heh:** ugh 

**minmin !!:** you guys are all in on the bet too right? 

**shownu:** of course 

**minmin !!:** I shall gather your votes later 

**wonnie:** oh my god 

**wonbun:** fighting wonnie!! 

**i am what i am:** *evil muffled cackling from popcorn*

**joohoney?!:** *evil muffled cackling from popcorn part 2*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**[ ||||| ]**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hyungwon couldn't feel. He couldn't feel, he feels numb. 

His lungs unable to catch up with the quickening pace of his breathing, shuddering and aching– it all boils down to the muted thrumming of his senses. Vision swimming and head aching with dull rhythmic thuds. His head buzzing with _those_ unpleasant thoughts, crawling unpleasantly until that's the only sensation he can _actually_ feel. 

They're like disgusting inky shadows looming over every crevice of his brain,long and sharp talons sinking into his head,they won't leave him alone, they never will. With a painstaking sob he rubs his palm against his eyes attempting to stop the flow of tears that keeps escaping anyway. 

Hands getting colder by the second, his fingertips becoming numb and his head becoming void. He's gasping for air, seeking for stability in between short breaths and god save him–

Hyungwon still can't _feel_. 

A scrambled mess, there's no other way to describe this. Yet he tries and tries until he snaps out of the sensations and grips the fabric of his shirt, avoiding the obvious and fast beating of his heart under his hand. 

With a faltering inhale he starts counting to three until he exhales it. Continuing the pattern over and over again– he's done this before, breaking down and collecting and building himself back once more. 

Hyungwon starts to feel the blood rushing back into his limbs, the painful thrumming ebbing away slowly but surely. Yet breathing still feels like glass shards sinking into his lungs every time he inhales, the vile prickling crawling up his throat when he exhales. He's dizzy .. He's _tired._

His chest racks with wrenching sobs, hand blindly patting the surface of the floor until he grabs his phone.The numbers 4:32AM glaring at him.

With shaky fingers he unlocks his phone and opens Twitter, sobbing becoming silent whimpers and quivering lips that taste like salt from the tears. 

**MONSTA X**

**wonnie**

is anybpdy onlinr? 

**wonbun**

i am! 

how are you :D 

its been awhile since you chatted here wonnie! 

**wonbun**

its just been two days but we've missed you! 

you must have been sleeping really soundly hahahaha ^o^

**wonnie**

oh i sdee 

**wonnie**

judt.. wajt 

**wonnie**

hold on pldase

  
  
  


Hyungwon isn't sure if he should be doing this. Wonho has better things to do, he can't intrude in whatever he's going right? He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to even out his breathing a little bit more. That's when he realizes that he _should_ be doing this. He _can_ do this. 

  
  


**private chat**

**wonbun,wonnie**

  
  


**wonbun**

won? what's this for? 

are you alright? 

**wonnie**

no, nkt compleltely

**wonbun**

yourw typing funny.. 

are your hands shaking? 

**wonnie**

yes 

wonho im scardd im panicking 

i csnt control my bresthinf properly

**wonnie**

ive been trying to for thr past minuted 

but i csnt i neef hpep 

itd a bit more in control now but I

**wonnie**

i cant stop crying my chest hurts so much

  
  


**wonbun**

holy shit are you having an anxiety or a panic attack? 

**wonbun**

fuck

have you had these before? 

**wonnie**

ues 

im sory but I cant cslm down 

i coudknt 

i tried to control it

**wonbun**

wonnie don't be sorry 

breathe properly 

**wonbun**

three steps baby okay? 

**wonbun**

inhale while counting 1-2 then 

exhale by the time you reach 3

**wonbun**

repeat it, slowly but surely 

**wonbun**

do you understand?

**wonnie**

okok i can do thid

**wonbun**

yes sweetie you can 

**wonbun**

lean your head against a wall and drink water when you're more stable 

**wonnie**

pls

distrcct my head plese.. 

**wonbun**

sure!!! 

yknow that im a pet groomer,right?

**wonbun**

so i met this feisty shih tzu that just 

wouldn't behave 

**wonbun**

whenever I tried to like

**wonbun**

reach for her she'd growl at me :(

**wonnie**

whr did u do to mske her listeen to you? 

  
  


**wonbun**

i had to sing her name repeatedly to 

make her sit at attention 

**wonbun**

so i was just brushing and snipping her

fur while repeatedly singing 

**wonbun**

"kiwi! kiwi! kiwi! kiwi!"

**wonnie**

kiwi? tht's her name?

**wonnie**

that's kinda cute 

**wonbun**

yep! :D

**wonbun**

by the end of it, i tied a little bow

on the top of her head >_<

**wonbun**

she looked so cute!!!!!!

**wonbun**

i think she started to like me :,)

**wonbun**

only by the time I was done tho ￣へ￣

**wonnie**

of corde she'd like you!! 

**wonnie**

who wouldn't?

**wonnie**

even animals can't rdsist you hyung!!

**wonbun**

awww ur too sweet wonnie!! (/ω＼)

**wonnie**

still wondering how,, 

i let you call me wonnie so quickly 

**wonbun**

because i make people weak for me!! 

**wonbun**

to quote you 

**wonbun**

who wouldn't be? 

**wonnie**

i feel like taking my words back

**wonbun**

nooooooooo 

**wonbun**

you can't !!

**wonbun**

ヽ(｀⌒´)ノ

**wonnie**

I'll think about it 

**wonbun**

but wonnie

**wonbun**

how are you? 

**wonbun**

are you more stable now? 

**wonnie**

i

**wonnie**

i guess i am

**wonbun**

that's relieving to hear wonnie 

please drink some water now!!

**wonnie**

i will but i

im sorry for distrbing you so late at night 

  
  


**wonbun**

don't be!! 

**wonbun**

i wasn't busy!!! 

**wonbun**

and even if i was, i would've dropped 

whatever I was doing to help you 

**wonnie**

what srsly

**wonnie**

you'd do that? 

**wonbun**

of course!!!!

**wonbun**

mind telling me whats been troubling you? 

**wonnie**

you woukdnt mind if I told you? 

**wonbun**

why would i? 

**wonnie**

cause,, yknow

**wonbun**

no wonnie i wouldn't mind 

**wonbun**

tell me what's bothering you 

im here to help ╰(*´︶`*)╯

**wonnie**

alright its just 

**wonnie**

i feel so lost yknow? 

**wonnie**

i feel so constantly pressured by whatever high expectations my parents set for me 

**wonnie**

telling me that they expect great progress from me or something because 

**wonnie**

"we bought your apartment, you have to prove it to use that you actially deserve it. all you've been doing is leeching off of us and being useless."

**wonnie**

and its so damn frustrating 

because i

**wonnie**

I've been working my ass off sending out job applications left and right but 

they keep getting rejected 

**wonnie**

they know im useless too

**wonbun**

oh wonnie :( 

**wonnie**

i just feel so worthless hyung

**wonnie**

oh god teasrs are coming down my face 

  
  


**wonbun**

wonnie don't cry :(

but it's also totally fine that you are

**wonbun**

it sucks so much that I can't wipe your tears away :((

**wonbun**

I'd hug you if i was there!!

**wonbun**

do you like hugs? 

**wonnie**

it depends,, if its warm??

does that make sense

**wonbun**

it does don't worry ^_^

  
  


**wonbun**

wonnie i

**wonbun**

i really don't like the thought of you crying alone 

**wonnie**

Im fine 

**wonnie**

holf on

**wonnie**

its fine i wiped them away 

there's no more.. ish

**wonnie**

okay, all gone 

**wonnie**

thanks to you :))

**wonbun**

omg wonnie you used a smiley!!! 

you never use smileys!!!!

**wonnie**

its because of you hyung hahaha

you made me smiley

**wonbun**

WONNIE :((

≥﹏≤

**wonnie**

hey uh 

**wonnie**

hyung I was wondering

**wonbun**

yes??

**wonnie**

while j was oanicking

**wonnie**

you kept callinf me baby or 

**wonnie**

sweetie

**wonnie**

why? 

**wonbun**

oh!!

**wonbun**

ppl just tend to feel more comfortable or at ease when someone calls you an endearment yknow? 

**wonbun**

like telling someone you can open up to them 

or that they're safe with you

**wonbun**

thats what it does to me anyway

**wonbun**

but if you feel uncomfy, I'll stop 

**wonnie**

nononono!!! i wasn't!! 

**wonnie**

you were right, it made me feel 

more calm I guess? 

**wonnie**

more like warm..yeah

**wonnie**

and listen wonho hyung 

**wonnie**

thanks so much for helping me when 

you could've just ignored me or 

you were too busy

**wonnie**

you really helped me 

**wonnie**

i was so hesitant in asking for help especially at this time because I know people have better things to do and I just,, i just couldn't stoo

**wonnie**

even when i disturbed you and made you coach me through an attack, you even insisted that I can tell you my problems after that

**wonnie**

i find it hard to tell people what going on in my head yknow? im used to people looking away and turning back away from me because they think im cold 

**wonnie**

i don't talk much about my problems actually.. i don't really want to burden people with whatever issues

I have with myself

**wonnie**

but with you it was easy 

**wonnie**

you made me feel welcome 

**wonnie**

and warm 

**wonnie**

you just listened to me and that made me feel 

so much more happier than it should have

**wonnie**

and for thst i just

**wonnie**

thank you so much.. 

**wonnie**

i owe you 

  
  


**wonbun**

wonnie you don't owe me anything 

**wonbun**

I'll always help you if you need it 

**wonbun**

I'll never turn away if you need help 

**wonbun**

unless you want me to, then I will

**wonbun**

I'll always be here to listen to you (♡˙︶˙♡)

**wonbun**

you can depend on me okay? always!! 

**wonbun**

I'll help you through anything, big or small 

**wonbun**

like helping you with that job hunting 

**wonbun**

anything you're particularly good at?

**wonnie**

thanks hyung.. 

**wonnie**

i,, i don't know 

**wonnie**

only thing I've been told to be good at is just 

**wonnie**

sitting still and looking pretty 

**wonnie**

like some useless doll ugh

  
  


**wonbun**

wonnie :( you're not ok?

**wonbun**

I'll tell you again and again if I have to

**wonbun**

but!! at least now, you can prove them wrong!!

**wonnie**

no need for that hyung..

**wonnie**

oh wait i have an idea 

**wonnie**

maybe ik what to apply for next 

**wonbun**

omg wonnie that's great!!!!!!! 

**wonbun**

♪＼(*＾▽＾*)／＼(*＾▽＾*)／

**wonbun**

can you tell me what it is ?? 

**wonnie**

nopeee sorry hyung

**wonnie**

I'll just tell you if it's a success 

**wonbun**

ohh okay then :((

**wonbun**

(｡•́︿•̀｡)

  
  


**wonnie**

nope that won't work, im not telling hahahha 

**wonnie**

but seriously hyung 

**wonnie**

thanks for staying by my side 

**wonnie**

even if its 5:14am in the morning 

  
  


**wonbun**

aaaaa stop thanking me!!

I'll always be here to help you wonnie! 

**wonbun**

so will the other guys too yknow?

**wonbun**

if you don't want to come to me,

you can also count on them 

**wonnie**

i won't forget that hyung 

**wonnie**

thank you, i mean it 

**wonbun**

okay fine!! 

**wonbun**

you're welcome :D 

**wonnie**

oh and hyung? 

**wonbun**

yes wonnie? 

**wonnie**

I'd hug you if i was there too

**wonbun**

oh

**wonbun**

I'd definitely hug you back :)

**wonbun**

♡♡♡

  
  


Hyungwon smiles down at his phone and wipes away the dried tears on his cheeks. Eyes focused on the three cute hearts the older sent. The tall male clambers back on his bed and snuggles under his blanket, hand softly clutching at his shirt.

Not minding the pleasant thundering of his heart under it. 

He feels relieved– light even, and so so _so_ warm inside. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is inspired by my own experience.
> 
> im terribly sorry for the delay of this chapter :(
> 
> I'm making some changes to the plot and I was super unsatisfied with this chapter, still kind of am.
> 
> feedback and thoughts would be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> i frequently have panic attacks and tried to express it as properly as I can, im sorry for making wonnie go through this ..
> 
> i sincerely hope it doesn't come out as me romanticizing anxiety attacks. i am really not. it is a struggle that alot of us,including me, go through and people to support and help us through it are a huge help to us. 
> 
> i wish none of you go through these attacks alone,you deserve someone to stay by you!
> 
> on another note, i will be now updating every 2 weeks! a new chapter will be out next week if im able to! 
> 
> once again thoughts, comments, feedback and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> thank you for reading, till next update :))


	6. where there is vanilla and soy sauce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am what i am: but DONT ask me about it if you don't understand 
> 
> i am what i am: he placed soy sauce into the dough and didn't realize he did until he tasted the cookies 
> 
> i am what i am: and until hoshi choked because fish and vanilla aren't a good combo 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG HI THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER I THINK LMAO DJJDFJF
> 
> OPEN MIND RELEASING 95 MINUTES FROM NOW AS I TYPE THIS SIFNSJFJ
> 
> I HOPE YOY ENJOY

**Monsta X**

  
  


**i am what i am:** is everyone here 

**i am what i am:** hello 

**i am what i am:** hyuuuuunnnngs

**wonbun:** yes kyunnie? 

**i am what i am:** WONHO HYUNG

**i am what i am:** where's everyone else I have a story to tell 

**wonbun:** uhmm im not sure kyunnie maybe they're busy 

**i am what i am:** oh shit are you busy hyung? 

**wonbun:** nope~ it's my day off so I'm just lounging around until I have to head to the gym

**i am what i am:** i still don't understand how you're like that hyung 

**wonbun:** someday i'll drag you to a gym!

**wonbun:** it'll be fun（●´∀｀）ノ

**wonnie:** why are you up so early 

**wonbun:** oh!! wonnie!!!!! 

**i am what i am:** its 4pm tho

**wonbun:** hi wonnie!!!! ♪♡ ♬ ヾ(´︶`♡)ﾉ ♬ ♪♡

**wonnie:** hi hyung :} 

**wonbun:** :0!!!!

**i am what i am:** won hyung??? using an emoji??? 

**i am what i am:** never thought I'd see the day 

**wonnie:** shove off kyun i just wanted to try smth new

**wonnie:** hyung uses them so much so I thought why not try too

**wonbun:** wonnie you should use these ones 

**wonbun** : (¬_¬)

**wonbun:** ヽ(´ー` )┌

**wonbun:** (＿ ＿*) Z z z

**wonnie:** i love the last one 

**wonnie:** I'll use them alot thank you hyung 

**wonbun:** yay! they remind me of you the most!! 

**i am what i am:** h m m 

**i am what i am:** okay anyways

**i am what i am:** where's the rest of the hyungs dammir

**minmin !!:** hello all 

**minmin !!:** yes kyun what is it

**shownu:** I've actually been here the whole time 

**i am what i am:** what why didn't you talk hyung 

**shownu:** didn't want to get in between something like you 

**i am what i am:** hyung :/ 

**joohoney?!:** omg sorry kyun i was gonna answer but my phone shut off and I couldn't find my charger 

**i am what i am:** okay wheres ki hyung i need to tell a story 

**minmin !!:** just get on with it 

**minmin !!:** he'll scroll up anyway 

**i am what i am:** dammit fine 

**i am what i am:** okay so you know I have these roommates right 

**wonnie:** no 

**joohoney?!:** ya uhhh wonu and hoshi right 

**i am what i am:** thx to joo hyung only for CARING about me 

**minmin !!:** the tiger cub on crack and the fox that's a softie?? 

**i am what i am:** yes actually 

**i am what i am:** so anywayz, wonu's friend gyu was coming over so wonu wanted to like 

**i am what i am:** also a bunch of gyu's friends were coming over too btw

**i am what i am:** so he wanted to bake smth to impress them (read:him)

**minmin !!:** does he like this gyu guy??

**i am what i am:** that's what im trying to figure out 

**i am what i am:** bro looks like an ice wall but i saw him clinging onto hoshi's back

**joohoney?!:** that's something I would do for sure 

**i am what i am:** being the ultimately broke kids we are sharing an apartment 

**i am what i am:** we only have so much 

**i am what i am:** it was wonu's first time baking so he measured everything beforehand and laid them all out on our tiny dinner table, in true wonu fashion 

**i am what i am:** well hoshi and i were eating at that time so we were off to the far end of the table just sharing some rice and fried fish

**i am what i am:** some leftover kimchi gyu left for us in the fridge last time he visited and a small saucer of soy sauce 

**i am what i am:** the table isn't event that long but the ingredients were reaching our end

**minmin !!:** jeez what was he planning to bake

**i am what i am:** the good ol chocolate chip cookies 

**minmin !!:** what

**wonnie:** as far as my sad knowledge on baking goes 

**wonnie:** aren't the ingredients just,,, basic stuff 

**wonbun:** a bit? yeah! 

**minmin !!:** he's taking this quite seriously huh, he must be trying to woo this guy 

**i am what i am:** HAHAHAHAA

**I am what i am:** wonu wooing PFPFITIR

**minmin !!:** excuse me what

**i am what i am:** you won't get it you're not his roommate 

**wonnie:** as thrilling as this story is, is that it or ????

**minmin !!:** or you're just really bad at building up your story 

**i am what i am:** okay fine I'll skip everything 

**i am what i am:** but DONT ask me about it if you don't understand 

**i am what i am:** he placed soy sauce into the dough and didn't realize he did until he tasted the cookies 

**i am what i am:** and until hoshi choked because fish and vanilla aren't a good combo 

**minmin !!:** OH MY GOD EWWWWWWWW

**wonbun:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOO KYUN NOOO

**shownu:** dear lord

**wonnie:** oh S h i t t t t t t

**joohoney?!:** what the HEECKKKCKKCCKCKC

**young flexer heh:** what the hell

**shownu:** hello kihyun

**young flexer heh:** hello hyung

**young flexer heh:** anyways 

**young flexer heh:** what the fuck did I just read 

**young flexer heh:** soy sauce,,,, in cookie dough..

**young flexer heh:** fried fish… Dipped.. In Vanilla extract 

**i am what i am:** HYUNG ITS NOT MY FAULT 

**wonnie:** oh dear god here he goes again 

**young flexer heh:** excuse me? 

**minmin !!:** you know?? where you come in and act all high and mighty just because you can cook 

**young flexer heh:** if you tasted my food you 

wouldn't be giving me that kind of attitude 

**i am what i am:** okay but who would even want cookie dough with soy sauce in it 

**wonbun:** honestly kyun they're just pissing him off for fun get to the program

**joohoney?!:** dang kyun you really made wonho of all ppl to snap at u

**i am what i am:** 😿😿😿

**wonnie:** we get it pipsqueak you're a chef 

**minmin !!:** PIPSQUEAJRUAJDJSJD

**young flexer heh:** WHAT 

**young flexer heh:** pipsqueak??? you don't even know what i look like 

**young flexer heh:** I could be taller than you and you wouldn't even know 

**wonnie:** do you know why i call you a pipsqueak? 

**minmin !!:** because he's a little shit? 

**wonnie:** oh you read my mind! 

**young flexer heh:** the day i get my hands on the both of you..

**shownu:** won, min.. do you guys just plan this in the dms? be honest 

**wonbun:** yeah!! do you guys tag team just to mess with ki or is this just a settled in routine 

**i am what i am:** it's like some unsaid agreement 

**minmin !!:** honestly I don't know 

**minmin !!:** he just gets so mad easily that it's impossible not to poke fun at him 

**wonnie:** i actually find him annoying

**young flexer heh:** the same goes to you 

**young flexer heh:** do you even have a job yet 

**i am what i am:** are we just going to ignore my epic story 

**minmin !!:** actually no, it was duly noted and my friends will face the wrath of it soon. pray for their taste buds ♡♡♡

**minmin !!:** we have moved on from the topic though, dear changkyun

**young flexer heh:** don't worry kyun I'll treat you later 

**joohoney?!:** you guys have been meeting??!?! 

**i am what i am:** no odjajdsj I dmed hyung for money one time just as a joke but then he sent like a tiny pot of gold's worth of won to my paypal

**i am what i am:** he really is a young flexer for a reason 

**I am what i am:** he said that when we'll finally meet he'll take me out and go shopping

**i am what i am:** so ha suck it losers 

**young flexer heh:** im thinking about taking back what I said ngl

**minmin !!:** oh? it seems we were unaware of another couple in the making 

**wonbun:** another? who's the first? 

**minmin !!:** uhhhhhhh–

**wonnie:** promising to take the maknae out for some food and then a shopping spree? 

**wonnie:** what are you, some kind of sugar daddy?

**joohoney?!:** SUGAR DADDYFJDNCJV

**shownu:** okay that's it, i would like to put this conversation on pause

**wonbun:** don't worry won!! when we meet we can go walk around and go food stall hopping!!

**wonbun:** and then eat some grilled shrimp for dinner _(:з」∠)_

**wonnie:** holy shit for real hyung??

**wonbun:** of course!!

**minmin** !!: aNoThEr? WhOs tHe fIrST? 

**shownu:** don't worry min, we'll eat out too and joo can come with us 

**joohoney?!:** and get stuck in that awkward third wheeling doom??? I'd rather you send me takeout 

**shownu:** or we just won't send you any

**joohoney?!:** appa :( 

**wonnie:** hello?? we drifted from the topic

**wonnie:** ki????? a sugar daddy?

**young flexer heh:** i said this once and I'll say it again 

**young flexer heh:** do you even have a job? 

**wonnie:** as a matter of fact, yes

**wonnie:** so you can shut up and stick that juicy morsel of a detail and shove it where your mouth is, along with your money 

**wonnie:** pipsqueak 

**young flexer heh:** you fucking–

**wonbun:** omg wonnie!!! that's great!!! I'm so proud of you!! ♪☆＼(^０^＼) ♪(／^-^)／☆

**wonnie:** thank you hyung, i wouldn't have done it without you ٩(●˙—˙●)۶

**wonbun:** omg wonnie that's so cute :DD

**minmin !!:** won uses emojis now?? since when 

**joohoney?!:** ^^^

**i am what i am:** yeah that's a thing that's been happening apparently 

**young flexer heh:** and what job would that be? 

**wonnie:** uhm i can't say 

**minmin !!:** why?? not the first option you wanted?

**shownu:** don't be ashamed of your job won

**shownu:** we won't judge you 

**wonnie:** uhhh it has something to do with clothes 

**young flexer heh:** ohhh

**young flexer heh:** you work retail 

**wonnie:** what–

**young flexer heh:** its kinda sad i can't fully visualize you, just a faceless figure slowly folding clothes and putting them back on the shelves trying not to sleep 

**wonnie:** uh yeah 

**wonnie:** totally 

**wonbun:** have you been stressed lately wonnie? 

**shownu:** is the job treating you alright won?

**wonnie:** yeah hyungs it's chill

**wonnie:** back has been sore tho 

**shownu:** make sure you use some muscle relaxing cream then 

**wonnie:** yes hyung i will ty

**joohoney?!:** uhmmmm uh

**joohoney?!:** speaking of stressed

**joohoney?!:** hyungs + kyun I have something to confess 

**joohoney?!:** you guys have become special to me and i just 

**joohoney?!:** i just 

**wonnie:** yes?

**joohoney?!:** uh

**wonbun:** wait are you worried that you're not special to us honeybee??

**shownu:** what? you're special to us too joo, never forget 

**young flexer heh:** no doubt about that !!

**i am what i am:** never doubt that hyung >:/

**minmin !!** : you're special to us joo!!!! our sweetest and very own honey bee!!!!! 

**joohoney?!:** you guys are the best :(

**joohoney?!:** but it's Lee Jooheon 

**joohoney?!:** not just joo :,) 

**i am what i am:** H-HYUNG?!?!!!! 

**minmin !!:** J O O H E O N 

**minmin !!:** OUR HONEY BEE JOOHEON 

**young flexer heh:** oh my god why does this make me emotional 

**wonbun:** hey guys actually?? im in on this with joo 

**wonbun:** i trust you guys so much you're like the best people ever 

**wonnie:** wonho hyung will you..?

**wonbun:** yeah wonnie i will >_<

**wonbun:** hi everyone im Lee Hoseok or who you know as wonho 

**wonbun:** please take care of me 

**minmin !!:** omg 

**minmin !!:** wait i need to get used to thus hoseok is pretty different from wonho 

**wonbun:** you can still call me wonho!! its a childhood nickname, i really don't mind 

**wonbun:** joo and I started to feel bad because it felt like we were hiding from you guys :((

**wonbun:** we just wanted to show you guys our true selves :,)

**shownu:** well, hello hoseok and jooheon 

**shownu:** we're very lucky to have you both here 

**joohoney?!:** APPA I'LL CRYY

**wonbun:** and im gonna follow right after wtf kdnsndd

**shownu:** no don't cry, just be happy :)

**joohoney?!:** AAAAOSIDJ APPPAAAAAA 😭😭😭😭

**joohoney?!:** 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

**wonbun:** aw nunu :,(((((

**i am what i am:** so do we go through their tweets and expose them now or

**wonnie:** i think you ruined the moment ngl

**i am what i am:** oh shit sorry 

**wonbun:** didjgjdjfj suree go ahead 

**young flexer heh:** wait i have a proposal 

**minmin !!:** oh god not again 

**young flexer heh:** no listen you'll like it

**wonnie:** oh rlly

**young flexer heh:** y e s now listen up 

**young flexer heh:** how about instead of going through their tweets, they take a picture of themselves 

**joohoney?!:** HUH??? 

**wonbun:** oh what?! 

**young flexer heh:** you have to take it wherever you are right now 

**young flexer heh:** don't show your complete face tho

**joohoney?!:** IM IN A BUS??????? H Y U NG

**i am what i am:** oooo then one of you should show half of your face only and the other should take a mirror selfie covering their face 

**joohoney?!:** so im guessing I'm going for the first option 

**wonbun:** then I'll go for the second option 

**minmin !!:** where do both of you keep getting these ideas 

**i am what i am:** we're very big brain das why

**shownu:** jooheon? hoseok? are you comfortable with showing yourselves? 

**joohoney?!:** oh yeah definitely hyung its okay

**wonbun:** yepp I don't mind ^ω^

**joohoney?!:** just feel worried that I won't live up to your mental image of me 

**wonbun:** yeahskdnsjfjd thus is so nerve wracking 

**wonnie:** we will fawn over you guys anyway yknow that right 

**joohoney?!:** okay yeah true 

**wonbun:** you guys are so sweet >_< >_<!! 

**young flexer heh:** wait before more of that fluffy mushy gushy sweetness 

**young flexer heh:** let's place predictions on what they look like 

**young flexer heh:** we've waited for literal months to see what y'all look like 

**wonnie:** uhm??? it's because of your stupid challenge–

**young flexer heh:** shut the fuck up!! I cannot hear you! 

**minmin !!:** wait wait i wanna do what ki said 

**minmin !!:** i actually agree on this *for once* 

**minmin !!:** sooooooooooo~ i get to go first !!!

**minmin !!:** i bet jooheon and hoseok are likw

**minmin !!:** smol and cute. tiny babies.

**wonnie:** I think we all agree to that 

**shownu:** well I think hoseok would be fit

**wonnie:** how fit? 

**shownu:** can't really tell, he goes to the gym everyday but I don't know what his routine is so he could look like anything 

**shownu:** so I'm settling with fit, and jooheon will look like a baby

**i am what i am:** "look like a baby" that's so accurate to what I was gonba say buttttt

**i am what i am:** i feel like they look super intimidating

**young flexer heh:** i bet they look so soft 

**wonnie:** as soft as they text?

**young flexer heh:** exacty

**wonnie:** I'll settle for something vague and go with like 

**wonnie:** they'll look like I can just scoop them into hug 

**minmin !!:** that!!!! THAT!!! 

**joohoney?!:** scrolling through this is so funny 

**wonbun:** right???

**joohoney?!:** im in a bus ugh i can't take any super cool photos 

**shownu:** are you guys done taking photos? 

**wonbun:** yep!! i finished taking mine just now 

**shownu:** who wants to start first 

**joohoney?!:** since im the dongsaeng here, I'll go first

**wonbun:** awww joooooo you're so sweet ≧∇≦

**joohoney?!:** just know that i am VERY intimidating and VERY scary but I can't show that right now 

**joohoney?!:** I'll just scare you guys when we finally show all our faces 

**joohoney?!:** okay. here goes nothing. 

**joohoney?!:**

**i am what i am:** OH MT FOD

**i am what i am:** OH

**i am what i am:** MY

**i am what i am:** GODODOFIFSFDDD

**minmin !!:** AAAAAAAAADSIDIFJSICJISCJDIFNIFFKJDIFJ JJFJSJJCJSJCNSCISJCISJCJFJJD 

**minmin !!:** B AB Y!!!! J O O O O O O OMFGGGGG

**i am what i am:** I WANT TO SQUISH YOU HOLT FUCK

**wonnie:** YOUR EYES ARE SO ADORABLE I WANT TO SQUISH YOU 

**wonbun:** OMG JOO YOU LOOK SI CUTW YOU LOOK LIKE A BABY ANGEL

**young flexer heh:** HIW TO HUG YOUNRIGHT NOW???? 

**shownu:** that. that is my son. my baby son. 

**joohoney?!:** APPA 😭😭😭😭😭😭

**i am what i am:** i think we all agree jooheon hyung IS A BABY AND WE MUST PROTECT 

**minmin !!:** brb gonna change my display !!!!!!!!!

**joohoney?!:** oh b o y

**BABY JOOBEE 4 EVER:** hi im back ✨ ✨ 

**joohoney?!:** H Y U N G 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

**BABY JOOBEE 4 EVER:** yes baby joobee? 

**joohoney?!:** OFNSIGNSIFSN

**i am what i am:** im?? in actual shock. how are you so cute 

**wonnie:** he's so adorable I can't handle it 

**wonbun:** I want to squish his cheeks oh no 

**shownu:** we must protect jooheon forever.

**joohoney?!:** GUYSSS :((((

**joohoney?!:** MY FACE IS SO WARM FUCKFKDNFF 

**joohoney?!:** HOSEOK HYUNG YOUBGO NEXT

**joohoney?!:** IM GONNA BURY MY HEAD INTO THE S E A T 

**wonbun:** omf whatttt

**wonbun:** okok

**young flexer heh:** omg we're gonna get another soft baby 

**BABY JOOBEE 4 EVER:** no one can beat baby honey. no one. not baby bee. 

**i am what i am:** hyung is such a softie tho 

**wonnie:** we're gonna see another baby marshmallow and that is hyung 

**wonbun:**

**i am what i am:** HOLY FUCK ABORT ****

**wonnie:** GO O D BY E E E RNDJD

**BABY JOOBEE 4 EVER:** holy FUCK

**BABY JOOBEE 4 EVER:** FUCJFUCJCJCK 

**i am what i am:** HOSEOKKIE HYUNG WHATBJDGUGUVUGUCUVIKV

**young flexer heh:** WE WERE WRONG FUDJFC

**young flexer heh:** THAT'S NOT BBABY 

**young flexer heh:** THATS NIT SOFT

**wonnie:** /im/ not soft 

**i am what i am:** H Y UN GBDIGNDJGNGNN

**wonbun:** WONNIE NOOOOO SIFNSIFJSJGJDF

**BABY JOOBEE 4 EVER:** WHAR THEBFUCK ARE TOU SO HOT FOR GODDNAIFJSGJDIV

**shownu:** your form is amazing. 

**shownu:** we should be gym buddies 

**wonbun:** we should :D!! 

.

 **joohoney?!:** HYUBGBWHAT TH EFUCK OMFG FIGt

**BABY JOOBEE 4 EVER:** hosoek WHAT RHE FUCK???? THE V E I N S

**wonnie:** I'm still NOT OKAY 

**BABY JOOBEE 4 EVER:** WONNIE PICK YOUR JAW UP FROM THE FLOOR 

**wonnie:** i??? i CANT OKAY

**wonnie:** MY SOUL LEDT MT BODY GOODBYE

**wonnie:** I FEEL LIKE I GOR HIT BY A DOUBLE-DECKER BUS 

**wonnie:** YOURE SO SOFT LIKE A MARSHNALLOW BUT YOUR MUSCLWS LOOK LIKE ROCKS

**i am what i am:** R I G H T?? 

**wonbun:** DISJDJ YOU GUYS ARE TOO NICE (灬> ω <灬)

**young flexer heh:** I WOULD BE CACKLINF IF I WASNT SO AT AWE 

**young flexer heh:** IF I DIDNR UNDERSTAND WHAT HES GOING THROUFH RIGHT NOW WHAT THW FUCK HYUBG

**wonnie:** hyung.

**wonnie:** you are

**wonnie:** the sexiest person I have ever seen. 

**wonbun:** WONNIE SOTPPFKDKG

**wonnie:** minhyuk?

**BABY JOOBEE 4 EVER:** ueah?!?? 

**wonnie:** my turn. 

**wonnie:** be right back 

**wonbun:** oh no what 

**young flexer heh:** wonho hyung you broke him

**i am what i am:** i can smell won hyung's drool all the way here 

**joohoney?!:** ill mop it up no worries 

**SIMP 4 THE SEXIEST PERSON EVER(WONHO):** good day everyone 

**shownu:** dear lord 

**wonbun:** NNNOOOOOOO

**i am what i am:** H Y U U U U U N GFFGGGGF

**BABY JOOBEE 4 EVER:** WOTNI SD GNKDNGJD

**joohoney?!:** WON HYUGBGHHHKGKG

**young flexer heh:** MY STONACH HUETS FRON KAUGJFINH

**SIMP 4 THE SEXIEST PERSON EVER(WONHO):** am i lying, king? 

**wonbun:** WONNIE NOOOOOOOI STOPP♡♡PP N♡SFJ♡♡DJDIG♡K♡♡DGJFKGK

**SIMP 4 THE SEXIEST PERSON EVER(WONHO):** no :}

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i know its no simp September but. 
> 
> holy shit thank you for 1k reads :((( ilysm:((
> 
> STREAM OPEN MIND PLEASE PLEASE
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED 
> 
> TILL NEXT TIME


	7. where there are girl groups and pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shownu: cant wait to see your debut stage 
> 
> minmin !!: thank u papa bear 
> 
> minmin !!: u can be my fansite ;))
> 
> wonnie: i need a drink god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! I'm so sorry for the late update, life has been kicking me in the ass
> 
> but omg fatal love soon!!!!!!!!! please vote and stream for it once it releases! 
> 
> this is a loooonnng one by the way omg
> 
> enjoy the chapter :D

**Monsta X**

  
  


**young flexer heh:** do you ever go shopping on a whim and buy so much shit 

**young flexer heh:** then realize half of it don't look as good as you wanted them to

**i am what i am:** on you or with the other clothes you bought

**young flexer heh:** both 

**young flexer heh:** im not good in fashion as I first thought I was 

**i am what i am:** but there are some good matches right?

**young flexer heh:** uhm duh 

**young flexer heh:** im not *that* hopeless in fashion 

**shownu:** i usually just wear a shirt and jeans, maybe a cap

**i am what i am:** you dress comfy, hyung 

**i am what i am:** you probably look super effortless 

**shownu:** maybe? im not one for trends 

**i am what i am:** I usually go for darker clothes 😼

**young flexer heh:** i regret shopping like this

**young flexer heh:** im usually more orderly than this 

**wonbun:** i quite like fashion 

**wonbun:** i think im pretty up to the trends :D

**joohoney?!:** ofc hyung what u say is law 

**minmin !!:** you just need to have confidence 

**minmin !!:** if you don't look good, make it look like you do 

**young flexer heh:** i have the confidence 

**young flexer heh:** too much of it,,, sometimes 

**i am what i am:** as u should 

**joohoney?!:** confidence is sexy!!!! 

**minmin !!:** i had the aspiration to be a model once 

**wonbun:** how did that go for you min?? 

**minmin !!:** a train wreck 

**minmin !!:** i got so nervous I kept shaking 

**minmin !!:** the staff obviously saw that I wasn't as bad bitch as I made myself in my portfolio 

**minmin !!:** i had to say goodbye 😔😔

**wonbun:** aw im so sorry min :((

**minmin !!:** nooo it's fine!! i met someone there but 

**shownu:** but? 

**minmin !!:** that's a story for another time 

**joohoney?!:** do you still keep up with the fashion world hyung??? 

**minmin !!:** not like I was part of it to begin with tho 

**minmin !!:** but I do 

**minmin !!:** crazy how different models keep popping up and gaining attention all of a sudden 

**minmin !!:** like uhh cha eunwoo boy, kim seokjin hmm

**minmin !!:** yoo jeongyeon too?? idk there's alot 

**young flexer heh:** how did this turn from my bemoaning of fashion choices to minhyuk spilling his life story

**minmin !!:** first of all 

**minmin !!:** learn to realize when the spotlight has been taken from you 

**minmin !!:** second of all

**minmin !!:** you have to read the room ki 

**minmin !!:** the kids are asking for my story, its natural that I deliver 

**young flexer heh:** i cant fucking deal with you 

**i am what i am:** do you have any favorite models hyung??

**wonbun:** i feel like some insider 

**wonbun:** gaining the secrets of the fashion world ◐.̃◐

**joohoney?!:** hoseokkie hyung ur so cute 

**wonbun:** heonnie my honey (/ω＼)

**minmin !!:** BACK OFF hyung

**minmin !!:** he is still MY baby joobee

**joohoney?!:** hyung pls it's been a week give it up 

**i am what i am:** in his defense,, no way

**i am what i am:** you looked like a cute dumpling 

**joohoney?!:** uuuuhhhhhhgggghhghhghhggghhh im not cute

**i am what i am:** the amount of cute u are is the amount of jacked hoseok hyung is

**shownu:** so very?? 

**i am what i am:** yes 

**joohoney?!:** uGH

**young flexer heh:** if it makes you feel better 

**young flexer heh:** none of us have recovered from wonho hyung's picture 

**young flexer heh:** which is why i assume someone's particular absence is because of 

**wonnie:** when can we get more of that by the way 

**young flexer heh:** you thirsty bitch 

**wonnie:** i am not thirsty 

**wonnie:** merely a connoisseur of pictures consisting adorable bunnies that are jacked 

**wonnie:** so when 

**wonbun:** wonnie (/ω＼)

**wonbun:** soon maybe _(:з」∠)_

**wonnie:** boo 👎

**young flexer heh:** can you both get any more obvious 

**minmin !!:** literally 

**wonbun:** hmm??

**i am what i am:** guys come on u gotta admit there's something happening 

**wonnie:** are we really having thus conversation right now 

**shownu:** maybe, we can stop 

**joohoney?!:** we just find you guys so cute and disgustingly obvious 

**i am what i am:** so???? any confirmation 

**wonnie:** on?? 

**young flexer heh:** that there's something going on between the both of you 

**wonnie:** ugh 

**wonnie:** well uhm,,hoseok hyung? 

**wonbun** : ♡ ♡ ♡

**wonbun:** anyway 

**young flexer heh:** wtf is that supposed to mean 

**wonbun:** something only wonnie would get 

**minmin !!:** great they have a secret language too

**i am what i am:** i have a secret language with jooheon hyung too 

**i am what i am:** hey hyung 

**i am what i am:** ook maga do do 

**joohoney?!:** ook maga do do, pagogo ❤

**young flexer heh:** what the hell is that supposed to–

**shownu:** its from a movie 

**i am what i am:** hyung >:( 

**joohoney?!:** h y u n g :/

**shownu:** i didn't tell him the title at least 

**i am what i am:** okay fine i g u e s s

**wonnie:** the word dodo brings out the fight or flight response in me 

**minmin !!:** why? that your drag queen persona? 

**wonnie:** no not drag queen per se 

**young flexer heh:** holy shit

**young flexer heh:** you a cross dresser, won? 

**wonnie:** n o

**wonnie:** more like i got dared one night after a shitton of drinking and,,, one thing led to another,,, 

**i am what i am:** holy shit h y u n g

**wonnie:** it wasn't my fault!! bomi kept provoking me saying I won't look good in a dress!! i had to prove her wrong!! 

**wonnie:** my drunk self, rather, had to prove her wrong

**wonbun:** im sure you looked amazing wonnie! 

**shownu:** i don't know how much I can say the same given I haven't seen your face yet, but I'm sure you looked nice 

**joohoney?!:** you're a wild one, hyung 

**minmin !!:** WON!! WE COULD'VE CROSS DRESSED TOGETHER :(

**young flexer heh:** you do it too? 

**minmin !!:** ofc darling 

**minmin !!:** my kind of beauty isn't limited to just one gender 

**joohoney?!:** honestly love that for you hyung 

**minmin !!:** joo <3

**i am what i am:** oh to be that confident 

**wonnie:** sorry min but that was a one night thing only 

**wonbun:** do you have pictures from that night wonnie? 

**wonnie:** of course 

**wonbun:** ooooooooooo :3

**minmin !!:** won :))

**wonnie:** min :) 

**young flexer heh:** i have tried on dresses before,, not because I wanted to but to prove a point 

**young flexer heh:** i wore a maid's uniform,,,,,and a school girl uniform specifically 

**I am what i am:** HYUNG????? #?)?:#?#'":""'?/?/?/:/:

**wonbun:** WOAH

**shownu:** that,, is interesting 

**minmin !!:** KI YOU ABSOLUTE MINX!! 

**young flexer heh:** ITS NOT LIKE THAT 

**i am what i am:** damn hyungs y'all wild

**joohoney?!:** imagine drinking with rhem

**minmin !!:** then you better get ready for the exclusive appearance of Dior, baby

**wonbun:** woahhh dior?? very expensive and fancy of you minnie !!

**shownu:** its very like you min

**minmin !!:** but imagine dior and dodo 

**young flexer heh:** wtf what about me i thought we were all in this together or smth

**i am what i am:** i srsly want to break into song rn 

**joohoney?!:** kyun no

**wonbun:** me too kyun (*ﾉωﾉ) !!

**i am what i am:** its just,,, b e g g i ng to be sung 

**minmin !!:** whats ur persona then, ki?

**young flexer heh:** uhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeojoo

**minmin !!:** great!!! its settled then! 

**minmin !!:** make way for DIOR! DODO! AND YEOJOO! The DREAM TRIO!! THE HOTTEST GIRL GROUP IN THE CHARTS!!

**young flexer heh:** i think i regret this already

**wonnie:** i doze off for a few minutes and i wake up to this shit show 

**wonnie:** wait wtf i didnt agree to any of this

**shownu:** youre part of a girl group now

**shownu:** congratulations!

**joohoney?!:** congratulations on your debut hyung!!!!

**i am what i am:** my bias is yeojoo 

**young flexer heh:** wait what 

**young flexer heh:** thats favoritism pick someone else  
  


 **joohoney?!:** srry to break it to u hyung but thats how having a bias works 

**wonbun:** whats the name of your group (´ ∀ ` *)?

**wonnie:** its called I Dont Want To Be Here

**young flexer heh:** oh totally

**young flexer heh:** its shortened as IDWTBH

**minmin !!:** it also stands for 

**minmin !!:** Incredible Damsels Who’re Talented Beautiful Hotties 

**minmin !!:** shortened _shortened_ as Dior’s Bitches :)

**wonnie:** i want to murder you 

**minmin !!:** Im the group leader of course,, in case it wasnt obvious ;)

**young flexer heh:** murder sounds super good rn

**shownu:** cant wait to see your debut stage 

**minmin !!:** thank u papa bear 

**minmin !!:** u can be my fansite ;))

**wonnie:** i need a drink god

**i am what i am:** LMAO HYUNG 

**shownu:** i dont have he best photography skills,,thats putting it lightly 

**minmin !!:** its fine, my looks will shine through 

**young flexer heh:** h m 

**wonnie:** hm indeed gremlin 

**young flexer heh:** i want to fucking end you 

**wonbun:** thats enough threats for today guys!!

**joohoney?!:** thank god for hoseokkie hyung 

**i am what i am:** the saintly peacemaker amen 

**wonnie:** its fine, hyung

**wonnie:** i was going to head back to sleep amyway 

**young flexer heh:** is that literally all u ever do 

**wonnie:** my limbs are dead meat cut me some slack

**wonnie:** speaking of _meat_

**wonnie:** hoseok hyung pls send another muscle picture of you 

**i am what i am:** HYUNG LMFAO 

**wonbun:** oh?? so suddenly?? 

**wonnie:** yes hyung 

**joohoney?!:** LMFAOOO

**minmin !!:** won tone it down gosh

**young flexer heh:** everyone can smell your infatuation from a mile away 

**wonnie:** dont act like I wasn't the only one who drooled over his biceps 

**wonnie:** oh to kiss those biceps 

**shownu:** woah okay 

**shownu:** won are you drunk? 

**wonnie:** just a tiny bit more than buzzed 

**i am what i am:** hyung's a lightweight how cute 

**young flexer heh:** if he's this shameless now how much more when he's full out drunk 

**minmin !!:** the boy wore a dress I think it's easy to tell he's a wild child 

**i am what i am:** hyung u should send that pic before won dies from embarrassment 

**wonbun:** sjakdjs okayy 

**wonbun:** only if you guys don't mind 

**joohoney?!:** hyung quit acting shy u know we won't 

**wonbun:** just making sure~

**wonbun:**

****

**shownu:** your arms are, once again, amazing 

**wonbun:** thanks ≧ω≦

**i am what i am:** d a m n 

**joohoney?!:** my breath got stuck in my throat 

**minmin !!:** im fanning myself 

**young flexer heh:** i can't believe the frog actually–

**wonnie:** you're like a piece of art what the fuck 

**wonnie:** ur all welcome by the way

**joohoney?!:** thx hyung 

**i am what i am:** thanks hyung 

**wonbun:** thank you wonniee (/ω＼)

**wonbun:** now go to sleep !!

**wonnie:** mm alright goodnjgifh everhknge

**young flexer heh:** did,, did he fall asleep while typing 

**joohoney?!:** y,, yes

**wonbun:** cute

**minmin !!:** a sleepy drunk, are we even surprised 

**shownu:** he's quite the enigma isn't he 

**i am what ia am:** i want to be an enigma too :(

**shownu:** one day, kyun , you'll get there 

**i am what i am:** 😿

  
  


**||||**

**minmin !!:** so i pranked my good friends jaehyun and naeun

**shownu:** its 9 am how cruel are you to prank them so early in the day

**minmin !!:** I get crueler, papa bear 

**minmin !!:** they were nursing hangovers when I performed my prank

**shownu:** nevermind you're the devil incarnate 

**wonbun:** min what the heck (｡•́︿•̀｡)

**young flexer heh:** the hell did you even do 

**minmin !!:** i merely recreated what changkyun's friend did

**i am what i am:** i heard my name wassup 

**i am what i am:** wait what 

**i am what i am:** hyung n o

**minmin !!:** hyung y e s

**joohoney?!:** did you– did you put soy sauce into cookie dough? 

**minmin !!:** well aren't you a smart cookie?! as expected from my baby joobee~ 

**i am what i am:** what did they do to deserve that 

**minmin !!:** they finished a show without me 

**minmin !!:** but basically i got kicked out of the apartment i wonder why they're so cranky 

**young flexer heh:** gee i wonder why too 

**wonbun:** probably not because of the hangovers 

**shownu:** definitely not because of the prank either 

**minmin !!:** right? what could it be 

**minmin !!:** but anyway right now im just walking around the streets looking for smth interesting 

**joohoney?!:** unrelated but related,, I bet won hyung has a hangover rn too

**young flexer heh:** what a lightweight tho

**i am what i am:** he didn't say how much he drank tho 

**i am what i am:** he could've downed a whole bottle and we wouldn't know 

**wonbun:** aww poor wonnie :( 

**joohoney?!:** hoseokkie hyung i have a question 

**wonbun:** yes joo? 

**joohoney?!:** are you and uhm 

**wonbun:** yes? 

**joohoney?!:** are you and won hyung,, 

**wonbun:** are we what? 

**joohoney?!:** you kno!!

**minmin !!:** GUYS I SPOTTED THE NEWEST ISSUE OF KY FAV MAGAZINE 

**minmin !!:** I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR THIS DAMN THING EVERYWHEREE

**shownu:** that's great, minnie 

**minmin !!:** WAITWAIT LET ME SIT DOWN AND FLIP THROUGH THIS BABY 

**young flexer heh:** hey im back 

**young flexer heh:** did i miss anything 

**wonbun:** nothing much ki ^^

**i am what i am:** >.>

**wonbun:** ^ . ^

**minmin !!:** damn i see this model everywhere 

**minmin !!:** makes sense tho,, he's very pretty 

**young flexer heh:** is it the cha eunwoo guy? 

**i am what i am:** kim seokjin? 

**minmin !!:** no its this guy

**minmin !!:**

**shownu:** wow 

**wonbun:** woah.. he's gorgeous 

**i am what i am:** god really does have his favorites

**joohoney?!:** he looks like royalty 

**wonbun:** he doesn't look real

**minmin !!:** ive got more from other magazines too!!

**minmin !!:**

**minmin !!:**

**young flexer heh:** oohh I've seen this magazine somewhere 

**minmin !!:** and you didn't bother to tell me? how rude 

**young flexer heh:** how was I supposed to know that you liked this magazine 

**minmin !!:** ugh 

**minmin !!:** here's one more 

**minmin !!:**

**i am what i am:** he has a certain type of unique beauty 

**joohoney?!:** yeahh!! the kind you see in movies 

**shownu:** or like he's drawn by an artist

**wonbun:** waaaah he's so beautiful 

**wonbun:** what's his name? 

**minmin !!:** Chae Hyungwon 

**young flexer heh:** he _does_ have a unique beauty 

**young flexer heh:** he kinda looks like a frog tho 

**wonbun:** aw :(( cute :((

**wonnie:** who tbhe FUCK do you thinkg you are

**wonnie:** TFO CALLK ME A FUCIN FROG

**young flexer heh:** excuse me tf?? i meant the model not you 

**wonnie:** BUT THAT ISD ME!! TGE MODEL IS ME

**minmin !!:** won are you still drunk? its 10am get yourself together 

**wonnie:** no I'm not my heaf just hurts so bad

**wonnie:** im gonna splafh myself with water 

**wonnie:** BUT THAT IS ME

**shownu:** get some aspirin or advil too

**young flexer heh:** are you lying or smth 

**young flexer heh:** trying to catfish us or wtv 

**young flexer heh:** cayse if you are you're not doing a good job at it

**minmin !!:** ki no one is dumb enough to use or claim a model's photo is them 

**young flexer heh:** what did he do just now tho

**i am what i am:** his head do be hurtin doe 

**minmin !!:** ,,,unless 

**wonbun:** unless? 

**young flexer heh:** don't tell me you actually believe him 

**minmin !!:** let's just find out 

**wonnie:** ugh 

**joohoney?!:** feel a bit better hyung? 

**wonnie:** a bit yeah 

**minmin !!:** did you mean it? 

**wonnie:** what 

**minmin !!:** that you _are_ chae hyungwon?

**wonnie:** fuck what how

**wonnie:** wit no i mwan no

**wonnie:** maybe I nedd to drink more water

**i am what i am:** oooo so you are 

**minmin !!:** YOU ARE??

**wonnie:** NO 

**wonnie:** IM NOT 

**minmin !!:** IM SURE YOU ARE

**wonnie:** IM NOT 

**minmin !!:** YOU ARE

**wonnie** : ARE NOT 

**minmin !!:** ARE TOO

**wonnie:** ArE NOT

**wonnie:** FUCK MY HWEAD IT HUR T S

**wonnie:** OKAY FINE YES I AM

**joohoney?!:** WOAHHHHHH

**i am what i am:** WOAH

**young flexer heh:** prove it

**young flexer heh:** prove that you're really him

**wonnie:** UghH

**wonnie:** fuckin fiNE

**wonnie:** HOW

**shownu** : by taking a selca?

**young flexer heh:** that's too easy hyung

**i am what i am:** yeah he probably has a lot of social media accounts 

**wonnie:** i only have one that's run by the management, i chip in occasionally but that's it 

**wonnie:** the rest are secret 

**minmin !!:** its true apparently 

**minmin !!:** just instagram 

**i am what i am:** its fine we can just reverse image search it

**joohoney?!:** shit u right 

**young flexer heh:** send a selca then 

**wonnie:** but im in bed 

**wonbun:** it's fine wonnie! if you're really who you say you are then I bet you look gorgeous either way 

**joohoney?!:** yeah hyung don't sweat it 

**wonnie:** hsushajdh god here 

**wonnie:**

**wonnie:** wait thatd kinda blurry let me just 

**wonnie:**

****

**wonnie:** then last one 

**wonnie:**

**wonnie:** I tried curling my hair last night but idk if it looked nice 

**minmin !!:** FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**minmin !!:** i mean, im not convinced,, send some behind the scenes selcas

**wonnie:** fuckdjfn jesus

**wonnie:**

**wonnie:**

**minmin !!:** hoky shit 

**joohoney?!:** w o a h 

**young flexer heh:** kyun? are they his? 

**i am what i am:** they're really his

**i am what i am:** damn won hyung tf

**shownu:** so it really is won 

**shownu:** chae hyungwon, rather 

**young flexer heh:** s h i t

**wonnie:** cat got your tongue, gremlin?

**young flexer heh:** shove off

**wonbun:** wonnie.. 

**wonbun:** you're so breathtaking 

**wonbun:** so so beautiful 

**wonnie:** hhhhhhhhhhyung jsdjsn

**wonnie:** so, ki? ya happy? 

**wonnie:** believe me? 

**young flexer heh:** danmit stop i kNOW

**young flexer heh:** yes ok? yes! now go away 

**wonnie:** this is unfair by the way 

**wonnie:** you know my face but I don't know yours 

**i am what i am:** not to be that person but shitton of ppl in korea prolly know ur face 

**i am what i am:** ur like that w most ppl already 

**wonnie:** aaa don't remind me

**wonnie:** this is different tho, you guys are my friends 

**wonnie:** you guys should send pictures too you know 

**wonnie:** that was a lot of exposing just now 

**i am what i am:** OH

**i am what i am:** ARE WE FINALLY CLOSE ENOUGH 

**shownu:** ki? this was your idea 

**shownu:** you tell us

**young flexer heh:** but,, the both of us haven't showed ourselves 

**i am what i am:** hyung!!!!!!!

**joohoney?!:** HYUNG :(((

**young flexer heh:** how about we just show our faces and not our names 

**wonbun:** are you still on about the challenge, ki?? 

**young flexer heh:** im v e r y competitive okay? 

**shownu:** so this is just about the game and not you not trusting us yet? 

**young flexer heh:** wait fuck I trust you guys a lot 

**young flexer heh:** im just not that open 

**young flexer heh:** im sorry, okay? 

**young flexer heh:** i can show a picture tho, its the least I could do 

**young flexer heh:** just don't post it anywhere 

**wonnie:** who would even want their faces to be posted 

**i am what i am:** wait aren't _you_ the model? 

**wonnie:** without permission, i mean 

**young flexer heh:** yeah exactly 

**shownu:** im fine with saying my name and all that 

**shownu:** you all have become some sort of family to me

**shownu:** there are times where i want to hug each of you because I have no words to comfort you 

**minmin !!:** shownu ?!??

**wonbun:** nunu D: 

**shownu:** son hyunwoo, your resident papa bear and drinking buddy 

**shownu:** at your service 

**joohoney?!:** appa 😭😭

**wonnie:** my eyes are leaking.. 

**i am what i am:** hyubg wff stop 

**minmin !!:** the maknaes are so cute 

**wonbun:** you're not crying min? 

**minmin !!:** ofc I am just trying to distract myself skfndjf

**shownu:** so, who will reveal themselves first? 

**wonnie:** im out of the question, obviously 

**wonnie:** i vote jooheon and hoseok hyung since we know what they look like ish 

**young flexer heh:** oohhhh he's got a point 

**wonnie:** 2 selcas per person 

**wonnie:** it's fair cause I had to send f o u r (five?) 

**i am what i am:** that makes sense 

**joohoney?!:** okay deal 

**wonbun:** oooo makes sense!! 

**joohoney?!:** okay here I go 

**joohoney?!:**

**joohoney?!:**

****

**minmin !!:** MY BABY JOOBEE

**minmin !!:** HOW DL YOU LOOK SO SCARY BHT SO CUTE 

**i am what i am:** THE DI M P L E 

**wonnie:** the day we meet the first thing I'll do is poke your dimples 

**joohoney?!:** okay sure thing hyung :D

**wonnie:** my. heart. 

**wonbun:** jooo you're so cuuuuute!!!!

**wonbun:** but also scary,, but more cute!! 

**young flexer heh:** the urge to coddle and spoil is so STRONG 

**shownu:** in case u forget honeyjoo, i am ur dad and u are my son 

**joohoney?!:** i love you dad :(

**minmin !!:** im gonna hug u so tightly just u wait 

**joohoney?!:** can't wait (｡•́ u •̀｡)

**minmin !!:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**young flexer heh:** quick who's next 

**young flexer heh:** before he knocks down a building 

**i am what i am:** did you actually scream cause im p sure i heard an explosion somewhere 

**shownu:** next is hoseok

**shownu** : hoseok? 

**wonbun:** oh!! 

**wonbun:** okay! 

**young flexer heh:** frog. control yourself.

**wonnie:** he didn't even send anything yet you fucking gremlin 

**minmin !!:** ooooo look who's touchy 

**i am what i am:** is no one concerned about how hoseok hyung is going to end us 

**wonbun:**

**wonbun:**

**shownu:** you're doing this on purpose aren't you 

**wonbun:** hehe (*'▽'*)♪

**minmin !!:** G O S H???! 

**joohoney?!:** H Y U N G 

**minmin !!:** is this what they call 

**minmin !!:** sugar and spice? 

**i am what i am:** and d e f i n i t e l y everything nice 

**joohoney?!:** hyung you're really something else

**young flexer heh:** i don't think I fit the title of young flexer anymore 

**wonnie:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**young flexer heh:** oh ffs 

**minmin !!:** AHFHAHDHAHSHA

**wonnie:** you motherfucking piece of shit who gave you the RIGHT to be this mf HOT and for WHAT??? 

**wonnie:** you're so damn cute AND FOR WHAT

**wonnie:** im actually upset . seriously

**wonbun:** because im so " damn cute" and "mf HOT" ??

**wonnie:** yes 

**wonbun:** you should see yourself then 

**i am what i am:** STOPSTOPSTOPSTOP 

**joohoney?!:** AYO🔊CUT🔊IT🔊OUT🔊

**minmin !!:** okay but their combined visuals 

**minmin !!:** im disappointed with how perfect it will be 

**young flexer heh:** did you have to point it out? 

**minmin !!:** im sorry 

**shownu:** why don't you go next, min? 

**minmin !!:** if you insist, papa bear 

**i am what i am:** hyung will look like some Disney villain,,, like the hot kind 

**joohoney?!:** i get what you mean and I agree 

**minmin !!:** thats the best compliment I've gotten and you haven't even seen me yet 

**young flexer heh:** go on, reveal yourself 

**minmin !!:**

**minmin !!:**

**wonnie:** you should have pulled through with the modelling 

**minmin !!:** omg won that was so sweet 

**minmin !!:** wait i just remembered you're literally in three of the magazines I own uhm 

**i am what i am:** I KNEW IT I WAS RIGHT 

**joohoney?!:** OH MY GOD YOU ARE 

**wonbun:** omg min you're so pretty!!! 

**shownu:** you're stunning, min

**minmin !!:** STOP IT

**young flexer heh:** damnit why is everyone so attractive 

**wonnie:** oh so im attractive? 

**young flexer heh:** don't you have some flies to eat? go away 

**i am what i am:** my turn 😼

**joohoney?!:** can't wait to see another visual 

**i am what i am:** u bet baby 

**i am what i am:** I don't take a lot of selcas so they're in different places 

**i am what i am:**

**i am what i am:**

**i am what i am:** I took this one just now tho!! just for u guys 😼😻

**joohoney?!:** OH HELL

**joohoney?!:** GO AWAY

**minmin !!:** if your gaze doesn't hurt me then your nose will 

**wonbun:** kyunnie you're so handsome!! 

**i am what i am:** hyung u have my heart 

**wonnie:** the maknaes look so intimidating but they're literally kids 

**shownu:** they're _my_ kids that's why 

**young flexer heh:** oh god the visuals keep adding up why are u attractive 

**i am what i am:** cause I am what I am 

**wonnie:** leave 

**shownu:** is it my turn? 

**minmin !!:** YEEESSS PAPA BEAR 

**joohoney?!:** YES PLS APPA

**i am what i am:** GO HYUNG GO HYUNG GO HYUNG 

**shownu:** I took a selca this morning before heading in to the studio so you're in luck, I'll take a new one now though 

**shownu:**

**shownu:**

**shownu:** heart for you guys :)

**wonbun:** shownu!!!! you look so good!! 

**minmin !!:** OH GOD 

**minmin !!:** papa bear indeed :)

**joohoney?!:** AKDKAKDKD APPA KDKDJD

**joohoney?!:** HYUNG YOU DO G

**minmin !!:** bark bark :))

**i am what i am:** BARK 🤬🐗WOOF 🐒BARK 🐕🦺RUFF 😡🐺BARK 🐻BARK 🤬🦊BARK 🐕BARK 🐻WOOF 🐕WOOF 🦊RUFF 🐂RUFF🦮 GRRRRR🐕🦺 BARK🐶 BARK 🤬🦁WOOF😡🙊 WOOF 🦁GRRRR🐶 RUFF 🐴RUFF🐗 BARK🐺 😡WOOF🦮 RUFF🐕 GRRRR🐶 BARK 🐕🦺BARK 

**i am what i am:** move aside hyung 

**wonnie:** what is up with all these beefy men 

**young flexer heh:** theres only two of them tho

**wonnie:** are you complaining ?

**young flexer heh:** no

**wonbun:** I found my new gym buddyy

**joohoney?!:** can I join you guys sometimes 👉👈

**wonbun:** ofc jooheon!!!! 

**shownu:** always, jooheon 

**young flexer heh:** okay so

**i am what i am:** ok so what? 

**young flexer heh:** before I regret this 

**young flexer heh:**

**young flexer heh:**

**i am what i am:** OH

**I am what i am:** OH NY FOD 

**i am what i am:** AN ANGEL 

**minmin !!:** OH!!!! KIII?!!!!!! 

**wonnie:** gREMLIN?

**joohoney?!:** OMG H Y U N G 

**wonbun:** OH!! MY!! KI!! 

**shownu:** you did it! you look great!!

**young flexer heh:** the name is Yoo Kihyun 

**i am what i am:** ACJGJZJFJSJF

**minmin !!:** K I H Y U N 

**joohoney?!:** OH BOY

**i am what i am:** AAFHDJFBJFDJDN

**young flexer heh:** so! its,, 

**young flexer heh:** hyunwoo, hoseok, minhyuk, kihyun, hyungwon, jooheon and changkyun 

**young flexer heh:** we're 7 all together 

**wonbun:** we're all complete :D 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u guess the movie title that shownu, changkyun and jooheon were talking about then you're great 
> 
> this was an exciting chapter right?? i hope it was sijdsj 
> 
> tell me your thoughts!! 
> 
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!! 
> 
> till next time :D


	8. where there are sad movies and spooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am what i am: have any of you tried milking a cucumber 
> 
> young flexer heh: excuse me what the fuck? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS WAY OVERDUE OMG HI
> 
> this is a little rushed im sorrrryyy + this is unbetaed 
> 
> im working on some other stories so expect them!!
> 
> happy reading :3

A dainty melody resonates through Hoseok's bedroom, softly dwindling down into a couple of light notes before ending, singing the last few words as he presses the keys. He looked up at the monitor and nods to himself. The shot looked pretty nice, the yellow light from the big windows in front accentuating the color of his hands against the keys. 

He let's the notes hang in the air for a few seconds before flashing peace signs, waving them as he did so, and reaches over to stop the recording. That marked the last of his session. Hoseok nods to himself once more, physically this time, and gets to work cleaning up the equipment. 

By the time he finished a hamburger and some cherry tomatoes were waiting for him by his bookshelf. He uses his trustworthy wheely chair and rolls to the food. He doesn't forget to drink some water and bites into the burger. The raven groaned happily at the taste, the sound resonating throughout the room too. 

He twirls around his spinning chair while looking up at the ceiling. Humming the song he previously just sang and appreciating the acoustics of his room. One of the main reasons why he chose the apartment. The yellow light of the sunset soon melts into orange, the color stretching itself over his white walls thanks to the glass windows that take over almost half the wall, the aesthetics were no joke either. One could see the bustling city below and the staggering sky above it. Hoseok really scored with this apartment. 

He glances at the laptop and sighs to himself. Using the spinning chair, he pushes off and glides across the small space to his laptop. The wheels making a few squeaks in protest. He opens up the video editor and was about to start editing when his phone lit up with a notification. 

_Hyungwon._

Editing will have to wait until later. 

The man closes his laptop and pats it gently, as if he was apologizing, and promises to edit his video later. He should be able to upload a video soon, his cover being a song that a certain special person requested a bunch of times unknowing that Hoseok was behind the guise of his favorite youtuber. 

_Hyungwon._

The corners of his lips curl up at the thought of the younger man. Special person indeed. 

  
  


**_private chat_ **

**wonbun,wonnie**

  
  


**wonnie**

hey hyung

**wonnie**

how was work? 

**wonbun**

wonnie!! hi! 

**wonbun**

work was okay~ a bunch of puppies came in

and the owners requested that they all have the 

same hairstyle 

**wonbun**

they were so energetic i needed a second person!!

**wonbun**

in the end they all had a cute ribbon on their heads

**wonbun**

anyone would coo at the sight 

  
  


**wonnie**

holy shit that's adorable 

**wonnie**

pictures?

  
  


**wonbun**

no :(( i didn't get to snap one fast enough!! 

  
  


**wonnie**

oh

**wonnie**

any *other* pictures? 

**wonbun**

ohhh 

**wonbun**

what kind of pictures 

**wonbun**

(๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)

**wonnie**

selcas of course 

**wonnie**

i'll trade in mine 

**wonnie**

because i know how capitalism works 

**wonnie**

and i know how you work 

  
  


**wonbun**

wise move wonnie

**wonbun**

wise move 

**wonnie**

thanks, i try hard not to be too much 

of a disappointment 

**wonbun**

i

**wonbun**

you're not a dissapointment 

**wonbun**

you're wonnie!!

**wonbun**

you're hyungwon 

**wonbun**

CHAE hyungwon 

**wonbun**

the model with a face so unreal we're 

all convinced he stepped out of a comic book

and straight into a runway!!!

**wonnie**

oh my god 

**wonnie**

first of all, it was a joke,, but thank u

for the nice words anyway :))

**wonnie**

and hgidkgj h y u n g

**wonnie**

stop reading off the magazines holy shit

**wonbun**

i didn't read off a magazine!! 

**wonbun**

i memorized 

**wonbun**

by h e a r t 

**wonbun**

as an official member of the 

Adoring Hyungwon Fan Club 

**wonbun**

im offended 

**wonnie**

oh god i don't have any fans 

**wonbun**

say that to minhyuk 

**wonnie**

point taken 

**wonnie**

but you're not my fan 

**wonbun**

im more than a fan 

**wonbun**

im your friend _(:з」∠)_

**wonnie**

you're more than a friend 

**wonnie**

you're special to me 

**wonbun**

will i be more than a special friend?

**wonnie**

definitely

**wonbun**

can't wait :))

**wonbun**

by the way, i was just appreciating

my apartment just now 

**wonbun**

look at thus view

**wonbun**

_[image attached]_

**wonnie**

holy shit hyung 

**wonnie**

you picked really well 

**wonnie**

i could make a poem out of that view

**wonbun**

oooo wow wonnie

**wonbun**

think you can make a poem about me? 

**wonbun**

ヾ(≧▽≦*)o

**wonbun**

╰(*´︶`*)╯

**wonbun**

ヾ(〃^∇^)ﾉ

**wonbun**

(*'▽'*)♪

**wonbun**

ฅ(๑*▽*๑)ฅ!!

**wonbun**

(｡’▽’｡)♡

**wonbun**

(♡˙︶˙♡)

**wonbun**

(ﾉ*>∀<)ﾉ♡

**wonbun**

come on hyungwonnie im pulling out

my best kaomojis here _(:з」∠)_

**wonnie**

hmmmm we'll see 

**wonnie**

I'll try, been having a writing block lately 

**wonbun**

oh my god i feel you 

**wonbun**

I've been trying to make a song lately,

and usually i would have made one by now!! 

**wonbun**

but it hasn't happened :((

**wonbun**

I've written about almost anything!!

a flower, a cloud, the sky, ramen, the street

**wonbun**

they sound random but the outcomes are 

semi nice to listen at okay!

**wonnie**

i really get you

**wonnie**

i fucking hate how writers block is 

fucking me right in the ass rn 

**wonnie**

have you tried writing about something special? 

or anything that's been going on lately? 

**wonnie**

usually that helps me

**wonbun**

ooooo!! 

**wonbun**

may i see them wonnie? 

**wonnie**

sorry hoseokkie hyung but 

**wonnie**

no can do

**wonnie**

i actually write them on paper 

then I uhm

**wonnie**

i fold the paper into a paper crane 

**wonbun**

woah

**wonbun**

that's so pretty wonnie

**wonbun**

why? 

**wonnie**

well you know that story about how 

folding 1,000 paper cranes will make 

your wish come true? 

**wonnie**

im not exactly aiming that, just something 

i thought would be cool achieve along 

the way, yknow? Because like

**wonnie**

when I make poems, they're about 

what's going on with me, what im facing

and how i feel about it, it helps me alot

**wonnie**

so I figured if I take those experiences 

and use those to make a wish in the long run

**wonnie**

itd be more meaningful? that way? 

does that makes sense?? 

**wonbun**

it kinda does!! 

hyungwon that's so interesting

**wonbun**

definitely fascinating 

**wonbun**

any final wwrds as someone who

conquered writers block? 

**wonnie**

write about something that's been 

making you smile 

**wonnie**

or something that's been on your mind alot 

**wonnie**

works everytime 

**wonbun**

mmmm okay!! 

**wonnie**

so, the pictures? 

  
  


Hoseok chuckled to himself and picks a selfie he took awhile ago to send to Hyungwon. He stands up from the chair and dives into his bed not too far away from him, inhaling the scent of the lavender detergent he picked out. 

_Something that makes you smile. Something that's been on your mind alot._

He rolls over to look up at the ceiling, the warm yellow dimming into muted oranges and pinks, and raises his hand towards the ceiling. 

'Something? More like _someone._ ' The raven thinks to himself as he let's his finger trace features that are familiar to him. Plump lips, doe eyes, slender nose, features that he's familiar with, features that he's only seen through the screen or a magazine page. 

Hoseok thinks about the _someone_ who makes him smile, the _someone_ who's been in his mind alot. 

He thinks about the unfinished and scrapped songs laying crumpled on his desk because he just couldn't find the right words to describe this _someone_ and what he makes him feel. 

His hand remains raised, fingers mindlessly moving until another notification rings. He blindly grabs his phone, eyes still on the ceiling, until he looks at his screen. Meeting the familiar lips, eyes, and nose. The face of this _someone._

The raven smiles to himself again, typing a response already. Heart fluttering pleasantly and persistently. 

Hoseok thinks about _Hyungwon._

  
  
  


**| | |**

  
  


**Monsta X**

  
  


**i am what i am:** have any of you tried milking a cucumber 

**young flexer heh:** excuse me what the fuck? 

**joohoney?!:** dude it's not even 3 am ,,

**joohoney?!:** wtf 

**i am what i am:** no like 

**i am what i am:** seriously 

**i am what i am:** if you cut a cucumber and rub the open ends together 

**i am what i am:** this white liquid will appear 

**young flexer heh:** what the hell kyun 

**i am what i am:** what??? it was fun 

**joohoney?!:** rubbing cucumbers together is your idea of fun?? 

**joohoney?!:** are we your only friends be honest 

**i am what i am:** kinda but not really?? but you guys mean the most

**young flexer heh:** wait oh :(

**minmin !!:** never 

**minmin !!:** EVER 

**minmin !!:** speak about 

**minmin !!:** C*C*MB*RS IN M Y PRESENCE 

**minmin !!:** e v e r AGAIN

**joohoney?!:** woah hyung what do u have against cucumbers 

**minmin !!:** i just hate them 

**minmin !!:** if you wanted to hurt me then it would be through a c*c*mb*r 

**shownu:** i like how you censor the word 

**minmin !!:** i don't even want to type it

**shownu:** but you need cucumbers for certain things min 

**minmin !!:** I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT

**young flexer heh:** so what if i 

**minmin !!:** don't you dare finish that thought yoo kihyun :)

**young flexer heh:** i never should've said my name ugh

**minmin !!:** anteaters where's won

**i am what i am:** anteaters?? 

**minmin !!:** i never claimed to be a good Tyler

**i am what i am:** t y l e r

**minmin !!:** fuCk 

**joohoney?!:** did you mean typer 

**minmin !!:** yes

**joohoney?!:** hyung r u ok 

**shownu:** min you okay? 

**minmin !!:** no i pulled like,, 3 all nighter and haven't slept yet lol

**shownu:** sleep now. 

**minmin !!:** uh????? no?? i still have to prepare the cut outs for tomorrow's activities

**shownu:** can't you ask someone for help? 

**minmin !!:** i did but naeun cancelled and jaehyun is busy 

**minmin !!:** okay so I kind of have a fever 

**young flexer heh:** wtf go rest 

**minmin !!:** but 

**young flexer heh:** lay down and put a damp cloth on your forehead 

**young flexer heh:** take medicine and drink plenty of water

**young flexer heh:** if you insist on doing something for your activity with the kids tomorrow you won't even be super focused cause ur sick

**young flexer heh:** the kids might get infected too

**minmin** **!!:** ugh ffs fine 

**minmin !!:** but srsly where's won 

**wonnie:** hello what 

**minmin !!:** where were u??? 

**wonnie:** attempting to cook 

**minmin !!:** ooooo 

**young flexer heh:** attempting to cook what 

**wonnie:** ramen 

**minmin !!:** OOOOOOOOO ;))

**wonnie:** it's amazing how you still manage to be annoying while sick 

**minmin !!:** hey ouch :(( 

**wonnie:** srry the water overflowed and spilled over the stove 

**young flexer heh:** how do you still manage to mess up cooking r a m e n 

**i am what i am:** unrelated but hoseokkie hyung would have appeared by the mention of ramen by now 

**joohoney?!:** he's probably busy tho 

**shownu:** he's busy crying 

**joohoney?!:** omg what 

**i am what i am:** what? is hyung okay? 

**shownu:** i don't know, im sorry 

**shownu:** i asked him what protein powder brand he uses and he just went 

**shownu:** " sorry nunu can't talk rn too bustwcfrying my hearft hurfd so much "

**wonnie:** i messaged him and he said he'll be here in a sec 

**minmin !!:** whoever hurt hoseok will come face to face with me

**wonnie:** im not one for violence but for hoseokkie hyung i will kick them in the face 

**young flexer heh:** u can do that??? i don't– anyway

**wonnie:** shove off you gnome 

**young flexer heh:** they will face the wrath of regina, gretchen and karen

**joohoney?!:** what??¿???

**young flexer heh:** my fav knife set remember 

**joohoney?!:** OH THAT YEAH OK 

**wonbun:** hi everyone 

**i am what i am:** HYUNG ARE YOU OKAY 

**i am what i am:** WHO HURT YOU 

**i am what i am:** I WILL HURT TYEM 

**wonbun:** im fine kyunnie its okay 

**wonnie:** who hurt you? 

**joohoney?!:** yeah hyung who!!

**minmin !!:** I'll speak to them 

**wonbun:** NO NO I JUST 

**wonbun:** i watched something sad 

**i am what i am:** what did you watch hyung? 

**wonbun:** grave of the fireflies 

**i am what i am:** oh no hyung..

**minmin !!:** hoseokkie.. 

**wonbun:** I KNOW :((

**joohoney?!:** hyung that's the kind of movie you shouldn't be watching alone 

**wonnie:** what's grave of the fireflies? 

**wonbun:** I THOUGHT I COULD HANDLE IT :( 

**shownu:** sorry seok but you cry watching animal documentaries 

**wonbun:** HYUNWOO STOP 

**young flexer heh:** i searched it up and wtf

**young flexer heh:** hyung

**wonbun:** i know ki :(

**wonbun:** i cried so much i think my eyes are permanently red 

**wonnie:** why?? what's it about???

**wonbun:** I think I'll cry talking about it 

**i am what i am:** it's basically a movie that's super fucking sad

**joohoney?!:** it was all fine and cute albeit as fine and cute as a movie taking place in world war 2 is

**joohoney?!:** you need someone to watch with you because watching alone is just so sad because you have no one to cry to immediately 

**i am what i am:** you immediately need someone to hug while watching it

**i am what i am:** when i watched it with wonu and hoshi I remember hoshi kept wailing out loud and holding onto both of us

**i am what i am:** his snot flew to wonu's shoulder but he didn't care he just looked so devastated and I was sobbing my eyes out too 

**wonbun:** you definitely need someone to cry with after that movie 

**wonbun:** maybe it'll hurt less 

**shownu:** or share the pain? 

**wonbun:** yes e x a c t l y

**wonnie:** if its such a sad movie are you sure this is date night material 

**young flexer heh:** maybe? i mean think about it 

**young flexer heh:** you're crying and then you blindly reach out for your date/lover's hand 

**young flexer heh:** you start sobbing the moment you hear them sob so both of you hug and just cry together 

**young flexer heh:** then talk to each other about what happened and I think it's the kind of movie where you have the "I won't let anything happen to you" type of conversations 

**i am what i am:** that makes so much sense actually 

**joohoney?!:** oh to be comforted by a significant other 

**i am what i am:** wtf joo u got us 

**i am what i am:** u s

**joohoney?!:** kyunnie that's super sweet and all but we're divided into our respective love pairs 

**joohoney?!:** dare I use the term,, ships

**shownu:** ships? like structures on water?

**i am what i am:** like 

**joohoney?!:** kyun let's not 

**i am what i am:** okay

**i am what i am:** okay

**wonbun:** okay I think my eyes are less red now 

**wonnie:** i kinda see how it'd be a date movie but I also don't 

**wonnie:** usually itd be a horror movie that's the oldest one in the book 

**wonnie:** but a super sad movie?? 

**wonbun:** it can enable cuddles tho! maybe???

**i am what i am:** OH MY GOD CUDDLES Y E S

**i am what i am:** are you guys the little spoon or the big spoon 

**wonbun:** is this in general or situational 

**young flexer heh:** tbh i don't know.. i don't think im all in for back to chest kind of hugging 

**young flexer heh:** im the kind who would rub my nose against my s/o's nose while hugging yk 

**i am what i am:** that sounds so nice 

**i am what i am:** but you gotta choose 

**young flexer heh:** i think little spoon if you really insist 

**joohoney?!:** i think i would be a big spoon but I would love to be both 

**shownu:** im a big spoon but I would like to be a little spoon sometimes 

**joohoney?!:** you look like you'd be an amazing big spoon 

**minmin !!:** right? a cuddly bear through and through 

**shownu:** where were you? 

**minmin !!:** the headache upgraded into a migraine I wanted to close my eyes for a bit 

**young flexer heh:** did you do what I asked you to? 

**minmin !!:** you told me to do something? 

**minmin !!:** sorry the world's kinda spinning 

**young flexer heh:** it's fine I'll just send you like 

**young flexer heh:** separate instructions in dm 

**young flexer heh:** do them okay? 

**young flexer heh:** I'd make you soup if I could 

**shownu:** that's sweet of you kihyun 

**minmin !!:** omf kiki :(

**young flexer heh:** don't i

**young flexer heh:** kiki??? wtf anyway 

**young flexer heh:** just do what I tell you to do ok? 

**wonbun:** awwww kihyun is worried 

**young flexer heh:** ofc im worried, min is sick 

**wonnie:** he's going to be fine he's too much of a spitfire to let a fever get to him 

**minmin !!:** omg won.. you're saying nice things to me 

**shownu:** look at you three getting along 

**i am what i am:** it's some sort of opposite day or april fool's day 

**joohoney?!:** guys you're ruining the moment

**wonbun:** u guys are so cute aww

**minmin !!:** the moment is ruined hyungwon you're a shit and kihyun you're a bitch 

**wonnie:** same goes to the both of you 

**young flexer heh:** right back at you assholes 

**wonbun:** dammit guys 

**wonbun:** the spell is broken 

  
  


**| | |**

  
  


**joohoney?!:** i have a few questions 

**joohoney?!:** its kinda personal tho but I figured since we've been friends for like 

**joohoney?!:** 5-6 months already maybe we can ask stuff like this already 

**i am what i am:** ooooooo okay

**shownu:** why not 

**wonbun:** sure joo!! 

**young flexer heh:** im nervous all of a sudden 

**wonnie:** smth feels serious so okay

**minmin !!:** what kind of questions? 

**joohoney?!:** first of all

**joohoney?!:** minnie hyung how are you 

**minmin !!:** oh!! 

**minmin !!:** im fine honeyjoo!! im better than I was last night,,, two hours ago?? its 3 am 

**minmin !!:** but yes i let my friend kwannie make the soup ki told me to eat 

**minmin !!:** my head still hurts but it's nothing I can't handle 

**young flexer heh:** how was the soup? 

**minmin !!:** super fucking good even tho a bit watery

**minmin !!:** that's probably kwannie's fault though 

**minmin !!:** im never doubting your cooking skills again

**young flexer heh:** damn fucking right you won't 

**young flexer heh:** it doesn't compare to the real thing just saying 

**wonbun:** i wanna try your cooking ki!! ╰(*´︶`*)╯

**young flexer heh:** ofc hyung 

**young flexer heh:** who can say no to you?? 

**wonbun:** almost no one !!

**shownu:** i say no to him with great difficulty 

**shownu:** the other day he asked me 

**shownu:** " nUnU i LefT mY wAlLet aNd pHoNe In mY gYm lOckEr cAn YoU pAy mY raMeN foR mE? iM usiNg mY lApToP To tAlK :(("

**wonnie:** how long did it take you to type that hyung

**shownu:** too long 

**i am what i am:** i like how you picked this up from me 

**wonbun:** HYUNWOO /(ò.ó)┛彡┻━┻

**shownu:** i said no but I paid for it anyway 

**wonbun:** :(( 

**i am what i am:** hyung would you do that for me 

**shownu:** i mean

**shownu:** of course but you need to work for it 

**i am what i am:** HUH? 

**i am what i am:** HOW?? 

**shownu:** just do well in school 

**shownu:** you too jooheon, don't overwork yourself with you studies and job I know it's really demanding as of now 

**joohoney?!:** hyung :((

**shownu:** also you hyungwon i know you're lurking here somewhere just remember you deserve every minute of sleep you get, the model industry sounds cutthroat 

**wonnie:** hyung i 

**wonnie:** I hope u eat some good fucking meat soon hyung

**shownu:** just needed to express some concern and love for the youngest bunch 

**young flexer heh:** wow shownu hyung you're so?? sweet and caring its kind of insane 

**minmin !!:** need me a freak like that 

**joohoney?!:** wait my second question guys come on listen to me 

**minmin !!:** oh!! sorry honey bee go ahead 

**joohoney?!:** what were your past relationships like? as far as i know, we're all single 

**joohoney?!:** and yknow our convo about the spooning and the date night scenarios, just got me thinking i guess? like what kind of lover are you? 

**i am what i am:** woah that's a lot right there 

**joohoney?!:** its fine if you don't want to answer tho!! i completely understand 

**joohoney?!:** i can start first if you want

**joohoney?!:** im the kind of lover who would always check in on his s/o, im talking constant face time calls, random texts throughout the day with no topic in mind, that kind of stuff 

**wonbun:** awww!! joo!!! 

**young flexer heh:** oh my god :((

**minmin !!:** that's so cute joohoney :(

**i am what i am:** for me im the type to send pick up lines in inopportune moments and be lovingly annoying and bold 

**joohoney?!:** how so? 

**i am what i am:** i would just message them 

**i am what i am:** hey baby I miss you

**i am what i am:** or let them look straight into my eyes and just say 

**i am what i am:** "I want you to eat me like a main dish" 

**i am what i am:** pretty hottish don't you think? 

**young flexer heh:** holy fuck

**wonbun:** omg kyun :0!!

**i am what i am:** can *you* say smth like that hyung? 

**wonbun:** uhmmmmm not sure 

**joohoney?!:** try hyung!! 

**wonbun:** okay okay uhm 

**wonbun:** we'll go from a zero to a hundred in one night, loving all day and night with you 

**wonbun:** let me take you higher 

**wonnie:** like i know its smth dirty but it still has a sweet undertone,, or choice of word anyway 

**joohoney?!:** right?? very you hyung

**joohoney?!:** oh won hyung!! what kind of lover are *you*

**wonnie:** i uh

**wonnie:** i guess i would give them advice or support when they need it? and im fine doing whatever they want to do as long as they're happy?? 

**wonnie:** i would love to sleep with them 

**young flexer heh:** oh? is thus an indirect? 

**wonnie:** like next to them huddled under blankets and swarmed with pillows holy fuck

**wonbun:** aw i want something like that 

**wonnie:** i also want to watch sad movies with them to hug them while they cry 

**wonbun:** that's sweet wonnie 

**wonnie:** :]

**wonbun:** :3 

**young flexer heh:** god i feel like im being force fed sugar up my sinuses 

**minmin !!:** what the fuck was that metaphor 

**young flexer heh:** what i felt when i saw that 

**young flexer heh:** pure disgust and excitement and longing 

**minmin !!:** longing for what 

**young flexer heh:** a connection 

**i am what i am:** ah 

**minmin !!:** god don't I relate to that 

**minmin !!:** nothing is ever enough for some people though yk?

**minmin !!:** you give your everything, you endure anything 

**minmin !!:** you try to make them happy to the best of your abilities 

**minmin !!:** but it's never enough

**minmin** **!!:** never fucking enough 

**minmin !!:** what the fuck is the use of a connection when it's all rotten and black 

**minmin !!:** no matter how much you just 

**minmin !!:** just want to cut it off 

**minmin !!:** you can't because you're connected 

**minmin !!:** fuck

**minmin !!:** im sorry 

**minmin !!:** for bursting out like that you didn't have to see that im sorry 

**minmin !!:** im so sorry 

**wonbun:** min you don't have to say sorry 

**wonbun:** what happened? 

**minmin !!:** nothing i just 

**minmin !!:** i just remembered my past relationship and

**minmin !!:** i was a fucking joke to him 

**minmin !!:** but let's not talk about that now 

**young flexer heh:** no way 

**young flexer heh:** min we love you and we care for you 

**young flexer heh:** you've been referencing shit about your past relationship(s) and how they hurt you and we didnt want to pry 

**young flexer heh:** maybe it's not our place but as friends we want to help you 

**young flexer heh:** please min 

**minmin !!:** so you've been talking behind my back? 

**wonnie:** that was not what kihyun said 

**wonnie:** he was speaking for all of us

**wonnie:** we never said it explicitly but we don't want to see you hurting like that and we want to help you 

**minmin !!:** its my own problem 

**minmin !!:** im not enough so I need to fix this myself 

**minmin !!:** maybe i'll be enough 

**minmin !!:** maybe I'll be worth something 

**joohoney?!:** minhyuk 

**shownu:** you know fully well you're enough and you're amazing

**minmin !!:** am i really? he didn't seem to think so

**minmin !!:** why else would he replace me right in front of my eyes? 

**joohoney?!:** hyung..

**minmin** **!!:** sorry heonnie bee. not now, I'll go for a bit okay?

**i am what i am:** bye hyung.. 

**joohoney?!:** was that my fault..? 

**young flexer heh:** of course not, joo 

**young flexer heh:** we'll wait for him to open up 

**joohoney?!:** i feel responsible for reminding him of unpleasant stuff.. 

**wonbun:** joo :(

**shownu:** don't be

**shownu:** i'll message him 

  
  
  


**| | |**

  
  


**_private chat_ **

**shownu, minmin !!**

  
  


**shownu:** minhyuk?

**shownu:** hey min, take your time but I want to help you 

**shownu:** im not the best with words, but im good at listening 

**shownu:** _092-061-8514_

**shownu:** i hope this is enough 

**shownu:** call soon, yeah? 

**shownu:** if you need someone im here 

**shownu:** you got my number. 

**shownu:** take care of yourself, minnie 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo how was it? the ending is a bit rushed im sorry!!
> 
> what do you think will happen next chapter? 
> 
> thoughts and comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> p.s : will edit when I have the time~
> 
> till next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating weekly!!!! 
> 
> I have a few pre written chapters so yes ill be updating weekly, I'll try my best to remain consistent :3
> 
> thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!!
> 
> please comment anything!!from your reactions and even suggestions!


End file.
